Clexa - Noch einmal die Sterne sehen
by LadyClexa
Summary: "Du bist alles, was ich immer wollte." Das waren die letzten Worte, die Lexa und Clarke wechselten, bevor Clarke in das Flugzeug stieg. 6 Jahre. 6 lange Jahre waren sie getrennt. Beide haben ein neues Leben angefangen und leben eher aneinander vorbei - bis sie verschiedene Begebenheiten wieder nach Seattle bringen. - modern - Clexa - Grey's Anatomy - Drama -
1. Chapter 1

**_Hallo und willkommen zu meiner ersten deutschen Fanfiction mit Lexa und Clarke (Clexa) in den Hauptrollen :)  
Diese Story wird ein Crossover zwischen Charakteren aus the100 und Grey's Anatomy sein._**

 ** _Ausgangspunkt ist eine sozusagen gescheiterte Beziehung zwischen Clarke und Lexa.  
Nach 6 Jahren zieht es beide gleichzeitig durch verschiedenste Umstände wieder nach Seattle.  
Zuerst scheinen es nur die Erinnerungen zu sein, die geblieben sind, doch können Erinnerungen nicht auch mal Realität werden?_**

 ** _In dem Sinne: Viel Spaß beim Lesen und mögen wir uns wiedersehen!_**

* * *

 **Kapitel 1: Alle Wege führen nach Seattle**

 _„Lexa."_

 _„Ich weiß."_

 _„Ich kann nicht."_

 _„Wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, verpasst du deinen Flug."_

 _„Ich kann nicht ohne dich gehen."_

 _„Du kannst."_

 _„Ohne dich macht das alles gar keinen Sinn."_

 _„Das ist alles was du immer wolltest."_

 _„Du bist alles was ich immer wollte."_

* * *

Als Lexa in dieser Nacht aufwachte, fühlte sie das flaue Gefühl wieder, die Schwere, die sich wie ein Stein auf ihren Brustkorb legte und sie daran hinderte, richtig durchzuatmen. Es fühlte sich an, als sei sie kurz vor der Wasseroberfläche, aber doch hatte sie keine Möglichkeit den Kopf herauszustrecken, um den so nötigen Atemzug zu nehmen, nach dem sie sich schon so lange sehnte. Der Sauerstoff war unerreichbar. Seitdem sie…  
Vorsichtig rollte sie sich an den Rand ihres Bettes und setzte sich auf. Für einen Moment nur sah sie durch die offene Schlafzimmertür in Richtung der großen Fensterfront, welche beinahe die ganze Rückwand der Wohnung einnahm. Ihr Blick ruhte auf der Skyline von Seattle. Es hatte sich kaum verändert. Im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst.

Ein Blick zurück auf das Bett zeigte ihr, dass Costia noch schlief. Erleichtert atmete Lexa aus und rückte die Decke vorsichtig wieder zurecht. Costia wirkte so friedlich und ruhig. _Und so weit weg._ Fast nicht erreichbar. Ihre Hand bewegte sich im Schlaf leicht in Richtung der Bettseite, auf der Lexa sonst lag. Costia suchte nach ihr. In dem Moment schnürte das Lexas Brust nur noch mehr zu. Erstmal musste sie raus hier. Weg.

Als sie aufstand und in die Küche des kleinen Lofts herüberging, welches sie und Costia seit einem Monat bewohnten, zog sie sich ihre Strickjacke über und schloss die Tür des Schlafzimmers vorsichtig hinter sich. Fast automatisch fand sie ihren Weg zur Balkontür. Manchmal klemmte die Tür ein wenig, heute ließ sie sich jedoch problemlos und leise öffnen.  
Die nächtliche Luft schlug ihr wie eine kalte Umarmung entgegen. Normalerweise mochte Lexa den Winter nicht sonderlich, doch heute war es ein angenehmes Gefühl. Die Kälte auf ihrer Haut ließ sie spüren, dass sie lebte. Fast brannte die Kälte sogar ein wenig. Jeder Atemzug brannte sich regelrecht in ihre Lunge.

Lexa ließ sich auf der kleinen Bank nieder, die sie und Costia erst letzte Woche gekauft hatten. Zusammen. Ihr Atem bewegte sich in kleinen Rauchwolken vor ihr. _Atme, Lexa._ Mit einer langsamen Bewegung strich sie sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und schloss in derselben Sekunde die Augen. _Vor den Erinnerungen kannst du nicht weglaufen._ Manchmal spürte sie noch immer, wie sanfte Finger vorsichtig ihre braunen Locken umspielten. Der sanfte Schmerz, wenn neckisch an ihnen gezogen wurde, gefolgt von einem frechen Lachen, welches ihre Erinnerungen nur noch wacher rief. Der Himmel über Seattle war wolkenleer, dunkel und voller heller Sterne, die sich gegenüber den blinkenden Stadtlichtern schwer abzeichneten.

* * *

 _„Du hasst Seattle, Lexa. Weil du hier die Sterne nicht richtig sehen kannst." Clarke verzog leicht das Gesicht und wandte es wieder Richtung Nachthimmel._

 _„Stimmt nicht. Ich hasse es nicht. Es ist… interessant und ziemlich… groß hier." Als Clarke eine Braue hochzog und ihr ihren Blick wieder zuwandte, presste Lexa leicht die Lippen aufeinander. „Es hat doch ziemlich viele coole Ecken. Cafés. Bibliotheken. Ein riesiges Krankenhaus neben dem anderen und ich werde mich bestimmt richtig schnell dran gewöhnen. Außerdem sind Sterne ja auch nicht alles."_

 _„Mach mir nichts vor. Du liebst die Sterne und hier kannst du sie nicht sehen. Du hasst das." – Lexa lächelte unwillkürlich. „Stimmt. Aber ich muss Seattle nicht mögen. Ich bin hier, weil es für dich die größte Chance deines Lebens ist. Hier gibt es so viele gute Krankenhäuser, in denen du arbeiten kannst. Ich muss nur dich mögen."_

 _„Na dann hoffe ich, dass du mich für immer magst."_

 _„Vielleicht."_

 _Eine Hand schnellte vor und fasste in Lexas braune Locken, während wieder das freche und so wohlklingende Lachen ertönte._

 _„Autsch! Claaaarke!" Sie konnte nicht anders, als trotzdem in Clarkes Lachen einzustimmen. „Na gut. Ich mag dich doch."_

 _„Für immer?" Clarkes blaue Augen kamen näher. Ihre Lippen. Ihr Atem war beinahe auf Lexas Lippen zu spüren._

 _„Für immer."_

* * *

Als Lexa die Augen öffnete, spürte sie, dass ihre Wangen feucht waren. Erst jetzt ging ihr auf, dass sie weinte. Lexa weinte, weil alles hier an _sie_ erinnerte. Das hier sollte der Start in ein neues Leben sein. Ein Leben mit Costia, doch jede ihrer Erinnerungen brannte sich tiefer ein, seitdem sie zurück in Seattle war. Es war, als würden die blassen Erinnerungen wieder an Farbe gewinnen. Alles kam zurück zu ihr. Alles, was sie 6 Jahre lang in ihr Herz eingeschlossen hatte. 6 lange Jahre.

Bereits jetzt nach so kurzer Zeit erwischte Lexa sich täglich dabei, wie sie manche Orte gezielt mied oder Ausreden suchte, wann immer Costia genau zu dem einen Kaffeeshop wollte, zu dem sie und Clarke jeden Tag gemeinsam vor der Arbeit gegangen waren. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, hierher zurückzukommen.

„Lexa?" Die Balkontür hinter Lexa öffnete sich und Costia schob sich hindurch. Sie fröstelte in ihren kurzen Schlafsachen ein wenig, obwohl sie sich ebenfalls eine Strickjacke übergezogen hatte. Ihre dunkelblonden Locken waren vom Schlaf noch ganz durcheinander. Es sah unglaublich süß aus. Sie war schön, selbst so verschlafen. „Es ist doch erst viertel nach 3. Kannst du nicht schlafen?" Zum Glück hatte es begonnen, ein wenig zu schneien. Die Feuchte auf Lexas Wangen beunruhigte Costia daher keine Sekunde. Inzwischen fror Lexa selbst ein wenig, aber es war kein Vergleich zu der Kälte, die sie gegenüber Costia ganz plötzlich verspürte, als die sich neben sie auf die Bank setzte und Lexa einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Als ob etwas an diesem Moment nicht stimmte.

„Ich wollte wohl mal die Sterne sehen", murmelte Lexa nur leise und wandte ihren Blick wieder gen Himmel. Die Wolken verdeckten die Sterne nun voll und ganz. Costia lachte leicht auf. „Bei den Wolken? Da kannst du ja lange warten. Bis dahin bist du erfroren und irgendwie muss ich doch zugeben, dass die Vorstellung nicht so schön wäre." Ihr süßes und vorsichtiges Lächeln ließ Lexas Starre ein wenig auftauen. Das hier war Costia, ihre Freundin. Sie verdiente so viel mehr als das, was Lexa ihr gerade gab. Müde breitete sie die Arme aus und Costia kuschelte sich dankbar hinein. Selbst die Beine zog sie an und lehnte sich leicht gegen ihre Freundin. „Schon viel besser. Danke", murmelte Costia zufrieden und betrachtete für einige Zeit still die Skyline von Seattle. „Du hattest Recht. Es war wirklich eine brillante Idee, hierher zu ziehen. Man kann zwar die Sterne nicht immer sehen aber dafür sind die Lichter der Stadt nachts echt toll. Und an jeder Ecke sieht man hier was Neues. Als ob alles in einem ganz anderen Rhythmus abläuft. Ich liebe Seattle", durchbrach Costia die Stille schließlich und schloss leicht die Augen. „Du liebst es doch auch, oder? Immerhin ist es doch schon mal sozusagen deine Heimat gewesen?" – „Ja. Ich liebe Seattle", antwortete Lexa halbherzig und doch hörte sie, wie Costia zufrieden und erleichtert ausatmete. Noch während Lexa die Wolken ihres Atems in der Winterluft betrachtete, war sie froh, dass Costia ihr Gesicht gerade nicht sehen konnte.

 _Mach dir nichts vor. Du liebst die Sterne und hier kannst du sie nicht sehen. Du hasst das._

* * *

„Also?" – „Hypoplasie des linken Lungenflügels. In Folge dessen bereits Atemnot beim Neugeborenen." – „Gut, Clarke. Lexie, wie würdest du vorgehen?" Clarke musterte ihre Assistenzarztkollegin aus dem Augenwinkel, während die sich ganz auf die Oberärztin vor ihnen konzentrierte und wie gewohnt, wusste Lexie die Antwort problemlos innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Fotografisches Gedächtnis. Wirklich manchmal unfair. Oder eben auch ziemlich cool. Zumindest konnte sie bei damit ziemlich Eindruck schinden. Als die Unterweisung vorbei war und sie sich in Richtung Cafeteria aufmachten, gesellte sich auch Raven zu den beiden. Zwischen diesen beiden Genies fühlte sich Clarke selbst als Arztanwärterin manchmal so unfassbar dämlich und zurückgeblieben.

„Wie war's bei Robbins? Ist Pädiatrie euer Ding?", fragte Raven gerade, als Clarke ihren Joghurtbecher öffnete. „Ziemlich cool ehrlich gesagt. War auf jeden Fall sehr interessant. Aber mein Ding ist's nicht unbedingt. Ich hab immer Angst, die Neugeborenen zu zerbrechen oder so. Außerdem hast du ständig die unglaublich besorgten Eltern um dich rum", meinte sie bevor sie sich ihren ersten Löffel Erdbeerjoghurt in den Mund schob. „Glaub mir, das hast du überall. Ich heute. Ein Mann, 32 Jahre alt, mit einem Hirntumor. Galt überall anders als inoperabel aber McDreamy will es tatsächlich versuchen. Jetzt sind die Eltern des Mannes natürlich unfassbar nervös und rennen ständig auf und ab um mich mit Fragen zu bombardieren. Da habt ihr beide echt noch Ruhe bei den Neugeborenen." Auch wenn Raven sich jetzt beschwerte, Clarke wusste ganz genau, dass die Neurochirurgie total ihr Ding war und sie es liebte, zu assistieren. Es gehörte aber wohl einfach dazu, sich hin und wieder mal über Patienten auszulassen, wenn sie unter sich waren.

„Wie auch immer", meinte Clarke dann einfach diplomatisch, „ich mag die Pädiatrie trotzdem gerne." Octavia – die sich gerade zu ihnen dazugesellte und Murphy im Schlepptau hatte – lachte leicht. „Liegt bestimmt nicht an Dr. Robbins, oder Clarke?" Alle stimmten in Octavias freches Lachen ein, als die beiden sich dazusetzten, doch Clarke tat gespielt beleidigt. „Weiß doch jeder, dass sie schon verheiratet ist und eine Tochter hat. Und mit Callie Torres legt sich keiner an, der nicht gerne mal gebrochene Knochen haben will", warf sie ein. „Außerdem hat Clarke ja mittlerweile was Festes mit Finn", meinte Murphy, „jedenfalls hat er das Letztens nochmal extra laut erwähnt. Dass sich ja keiner traut, Clarke auch nur anzusehen… Nicht dass ich das überhaupt vorhätte." Er zog typisch eine Braue hoch und Clarke rollte mit den Augen. – „Bitte waaaas? Hah, ich wusste es. Clarke stand schon immer eher auf die Dunkelhaarigen, hat man doch schon bei Le…", kam es von Octavia, doch sie stoppte, als Raven neben Clarke ruckartig den Kopf schüttelte. _Lexa…_ „Haaaallo, Erde an Assistenzärzte. ich sitze auch noch hier. Wie wärs wenn ihr einfach mit mir sprecht, anstatt über mich? Und ja, Finn und ich sehen uns jetzt schon seit letzten Sommer regelmäßig. Aber bevor ich das euch Tratschtanten erzähle, kann ichs besser gleich ans schwarze Brett pinnen. Dann weiß es nämlich genauso schnell jeder." Sie stand vom Tisch auf, ließ ihr restliches Essen unangerührt stehen und verließ die Cafeteria erstmal. Allein sein. Das konnte sie gut. Clarke hatte vor allem in den ersten Monaten nach ihrer Trennung von Lexa lernen müssen, mit sich selbst „allein" zu sein. Sie hatte sich hinterfragt, sich selbst gehasst für so vieles, was passiert war. Vor allem für alles, was sie und Lexa auseinander gebracht hatte.

Und irgendwie war diese neue Beziehung mit Finn etwas, wegen dem sie sich unfassbar ungerne rechtfertigte. Als Clarke damals gemeinsam mit ihrer besten Freundin Raven ans Seattle Grace Hospital gekommen war um dort ihre Laufbahn zur Ärztin zu beginnen und in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter Abby zu treten, hatte niemand auch nur eine Sekunde ihre Beziehung mit Lexa in Frage gestellt. Nicht einmal.  
Das mit Lexa war etwas, bei dem jeder gesehen hatte, dass es einfach so vorherbestimmt war. Sie und Lexa hatten sich gefunden und alle liebten es, dass sie zusammen waren. Sich gefunden hatten. Dass Lexa und Clarke ihr Leben gegenseitig nur noch immer besser machten, war offensichtlich. Alle standen dahinter und waren – seitdem sie die beiden kannten – der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass es so etwas wie Seelenverwandtschaft doch gab.  
Als es dann auseinander gegangen war, waren sie alle für Clarke da, doch jeder, der jetzt auch nur annähernd versuchte, in Clarkes Nähe zu kommen, wurde ohne jegliches Zögern direkt mit Lexa verglichen. Es war unfair, doch Clarke konnte ihnen das eigentlich gar nicht vorwerfen.  
Sie selbst verglich doch jeden einzelnen Schritt ihres Gegenübers mit Lexa.  
Fragte sich nun, was besser war… ihre ständigen Vergleiche oder die mitleidigen Blicke, die Raven ihr jedes Mal zugeworfen hatte, wenn jemand Lexa erwähnte.

* * *

 _„Weißt du das mit dir und Lexa ist magisch. Sie macht dich zu einem besseren Menschen. Und wenn ich sowas unfassbar abartig Schnulziges von mir gebe, dann kannst du mir das auch glauben."  
Raven schenkte Clarke ein Lächeln und die bekam ihrerseits eine unfassbare Gänsehaut. Sie konnte nicht aufhören, zurück zu lächeln. _

_„Seitdem ich sie kenne wirkt alles so…echt", versuchte Clarke sich auszudrücken aber das Pochen in ihrer Brust, das Gefühl, was sie hatte, wenn Lexa auch nur im gleichen Raum war, war einfach unbeschreiblich. Magie._

 _„Ich weiß. Und weißt du wie unglaublich glücklich es mich macht, dich so zu sehen? Ich habe dein glückliches Lächeln wirklich vermisst."_

 _„Tut mir leid, dass ich mich so hängen lassen habe. Ich bin echt so froh, dass es dich gibt."_

 _„Du hattest jedes Recht dazu. Aber danke lieber Lexa. Die hat dich wieder auf Kurs gebracht. Oder weißt du was? Ich danke ihr selbst." Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht sprang Raven plötzlich auf und lief in Richtung Lexa, die gerade von der Toilette zurück in die Richtung ihres Tisches gelaufen kam._

 _Clarke verzog nur leicht entschuldigend das Gesicht und trank wieder einen Schluck von ihrem Coctail, während sie zwei ihrer liebsten Menschen im Blick behielt. Raven, die der absolut überforderten Lexa um den Hals fiel, lachend, auf die typische Raven-Art und dann Lexa. Ihre Lexa, die ihre langen lockigen Haare lässig zurückwarf, Raven in den Arm nahm und Clarke über die Schulter hinweg erst einen etwas verwirrten Blick zuwarf, der sich dann aber in eines ihrer wunderschönen Lächeln verwandelte. Clarkes Knie wurden weich und ihr wurde schlagartig warm ums Herz. Die Abendsonne im Hintergrund tauchte die Tische und Stühle des Sunset-Beachclubs in ein passendes rötlich-warmes Licht… fast als ob sie sich Clarkes Stimmung anpassen wollte._

* * *

„Wie wärs denn mit dem Sunset? Das soll abends wirklich richtig schön sein da." Costia scrollte weiter durch ihre Handyanzeigen, während Lexa sich leicht anspannte. Ihre Hände ballten sich auf ihren Oberschenkeln unwillkürlich zu Fäusten und sie versuchte krampfhaft dem Strom an Erinnerungen zu entkommen. Costia betrachtete aufgeregt ihr Handydisplay. „Man Wahnsinn, diese Aussicht!", gab sie von sich. _Atme Lexa._

„Nein, nicht das Sunset." Mit diesen Worten hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundin fast im selben Moment sofort wieder. „Wieso, warst du schon mal da? Ist das so schlecht? Ich meine du bist hier die Seattle-Expertin aber die Bilder hier sehen richtig toll aus. Vielleicht haben sie das ja neu gemacht und du kennst nur das alte Sunset? Es ist immerhin 6 Jahre her, oder? Ich meine guck dir mal die Bilder an, die…" – „Costia. Ich will nicht ins Sunset", erwiderte Lexa ziemlich kalt, hart und unterbrach so den Strom von Costias begeisterten Worten über den Beachclub, den sie soeben zufällig gefunden hatte. Sofort bereute sie es auch wieder, denn Costia zuckte ziemlich erschrocken zusammen. „Tut mir leid. Es ist einfach… ich meine…" – „Hat es was mit deiner Vergangenheit zu tun? Von der du mir nie erzählst? Lexa ganz ehrlich, ich frage dich nie nach etwas, aber seitdem wir wieder hier sind, benimmst du dich immer seltsamer. Du…du isst kaum und wenn ich dich berühre, dann habe ich das Gefühl, als ob du es gar nicht willst. Als ob ich irgendjemand Fremdes wäre. Lexa…Du entgleitest mir fast. Liegt es an mir, hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht? Weil wenn es so ist, dann bitte…bitte sag…"

Dieses Mal stoppte Lexa Costias Worte, indem sie sie zu sich heranzog und ihr mit einem langen Kuss den Atem fast raubte. Es war als versuchte Lexa mit diesen neuen Erinnerungen die alten einfach zu überschreiben. Wie konnte das sein? Die ganzen Jahre hatte sie gedacht, sie hätte wieder gelebt, mit Costia sogar wieder geliebt und jetzt brannte jede noch so kleine Berührung, jeder Kuss auf ihrer Haut, als sei das, was sie hier tat, etwas Verbotenes. „Wow, Lexa, mach mal halblang", keuchte Costia, aber sie grinste und ihre braunen Augen leuchteten wieder verspielt. Heute vor genau 3 Jahren hatte sie sich in diese leuchtenden und doch so ruhigen Augen verliebt. Zumindest hatte sie das angenommen. Auch Lexa atmete schwer, als sie Costias dunkle Haare zurückstrich. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht", murmelte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht am Schulterblatt ihrer Freundin. „Ich glaube Seattle ist einfach momentan noch etwas überfordernd für mich. Ich habe hier einfach so viel erlebt."  
Das war nicht mal gelogen. Sie sparte nur einige Teile der ganzen Wahrheit aus. Es ging ihnen gut. Sie waren hier zusammen und es ging ihnen wirklich gut. _Atme Lexa._

* * *

Clarke stand auf dem Dach und atmete die kalte Winterluft ein. Der Schnee fiel mittlerweile zwar nicht mehr, aber sie hatte lange genug hier gestanden, um ihren Mantel komplett durchnässt zu haben. Und so durfte sie jetzt noch wieder nach Hause laufen. Große Klasse. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schluckte hart. Die Skyline von Seattle wirkte ein wenig trüb… verschleiert und grau. Vor einigen Jahren war Clarke Seattle in der Weihnachtszeit immer so magisch vorgekommen. Wunderschön geschmückt, überall diese Weihnachtsmusik doch jetzt konnte sie dem Ganzen gar nichts mehr abgewinnen. Zu viele Erinnerungen belasteten das, was sie sah.

„Griffin, was machen Sie denn noch hier? Haben sie nicht schon seit 2 Stunden Feierabend?" Unwillkürlich zuckte Clarke ein wenig zusammen, als sie Stimme von Dr. Shepherd von der Tür zum Dach aus hörte und die Ärztin mit langsamen Schritten zu ihr herüberging. Amelia hatte hier im Krankenhaus und auch weit über die nationalen Grenzen hinaus einen unvergleichbar guten Ruf als Neurochirurgin. Clarke bewunderte sie ziemlich für all das, was sie schon geschafft hatte, vor allem nach dem was sie laut den Gerüchten alles schon durchgemacht hatte, aber dass Amelia sie unbedingt jetzt gerade in dieser Situation zu Gesicht bekam, war ihr ziemlich unangenehm. Clarke war jemand, der abgesehen von ihren Freunden ihr Berufsleben immer vom Privaten trennen wollte. Vor den Oberärzten wollte sie keine „Szenen schieben". Sie sollten sie schließlich für ihr Können anerkennen und nicht Mitleid mit ihr empfinden, weil sie weinend auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses stand. Außerdem fühlte sie sich ohnehin schon oft so, als würde sie jeder anders behandeln, als die anderen Assistenzärzte. Ihre Mutter – Abigail oder auch einfach Abby Griffin – war hier im Krankenhaus und überhaupt in der Welt der Ärzte eine ziemlich große Nummer. Allgemeinchirurgin. Jetzt erwarteten natürlich alle dasselbe von Clarke. Die einzige, von der sie sich in diesem Punkt manchmal ein ganz klein wenig verstanden gefühlt hatte, war Meredith Grey… oder auch Jackson Avery. Beide waren auch irgendwie in die Fußstapfen ihrer Eltern getreten und jeder andere dachte immer – bis sie sich bewährt hatten – dass sie mit „Vitamin B" in die Krankenhauswelt gekommen waren.

„Dr. Shepherd...", murmelte sie und wischte sich nebenbei über die Wange. „Ich… also ja, ich wollte gerade gehen." Mit flüchtigen Schritten trat sie an Amelia vorbei, doch die Ärztin fasste ihr überraschend an die Schulter und stoppte sie so. „Clarke. Ich weiß, dass ich als Oberärztin sozusagen Ihre Vorgesetzte bin… aber zeittechnisch gesehen haben wir beide bereits Feierabend und wenn man das Dach des Krankenhauses jetzt praktisch gesehen nicht unbedingt als Teil des Krankenhauses sieht, könnten wir auch zwei Bekannte sein, die sich zufällig irgendwo getroffen haben. Also. Rücken Sie raus mit der Sprache. Was für einen Grund gibt es, an einem Wintertag in Seattle auf ein… sagen wir mal x-beliebiges Dach zu steigen und zu weinen, anstatt nach Hause zu gehen?" Amelia zog ihre Hand zurück und hatte irgendwie diesen typischen Blick aufgesetzt. Er duldete keine Ausrede. Clarke schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und entgegnete den Blick der Oberärztin mit ihrem eigenen Blick, aus dem man so viel lesen konnte, wenn man denn wollte.

„Ich schätze ich wollte wohl einfach mal die Sterne sehen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Du hattest mich beim "Hallo"**

„Costia Fields." – „Octavia Blake", antwortete Octavia. "Und meine Freunde hier sind Raven Reyes alias das Superbrain, Clarke Griffin – ja, Griffin wie Abigail Griffin und glaub mir, sie ist mindestens so talentiert wie ihre Mum… – Lexie Grey oder auch einfach Lexipedia – Harper McIntyre, die am liebsten gleich alle Babys auf der Babystation adoptieren würde – Murphy, denn den Vornamen benutzt nie jemand, nicht mal er selbst – Finn Collins, der allen Krankenschwestern den Kopf verdreht und der, der dich jetzt schon so anstarrt, als könnte er nicht bis 3 zählen, ist mein Bruder, Bellamy. Den würde ich aber vielleicht nicht unbedingt als Freund bezeichnen. Zu uns gehört auch noch Monty Green, aber der ist gerade im OP glaube ich." Octavia fing sich ein Grinsen von Bellamy ein, als sie so über ihn redete doch sie rollte in Folge dessen nur gespielt die Augen und wandte sich wieder Costia zu, während Clarke ebenfalls näher trat. Als Octavia sie alle kurz nacheinander vorstellte, blickte Costia jedem neugierig entgegen, als ob sie sich schon genau merken wollte, was ihr gerade erzählt wurde. Irgendwie süß. „Wir sind alle im 5. Jahr jetzt. Und glaub mir, das Seattle Grace Mercy West ist so ziemlich das verrückteste Krankenhaus der Welt. Die Ärzte untereinander sind eher eine Familie als Kollegen – und das meine ich wirklich wörtlich. Aber du wirst hier garantiert eine gute Zeit haben."

Clarke betrachtete die Neue und nickte freundlich anerkennend. Ganz anders als Clarke erwartet hatte, sah sie nicht wirklich eingeschüchtert aus. Eher extrovertiert, genau wie Clarke es selbst auch immer gewesen war. Das gefiel ihr irgendwie. Die dunkelblonden leichten Wellen umrahmten das klassisch schöne Gesicht und sie wirkte mit ihren leuchtend neugierigen Augen insgesamt ziemlich freundlich und offen für alles, was so auf sie zukommen würde. Bestimmt lebte sie sich schnell ein und wer einmal Teil der Familie hier geworden war, der war es für immer.

„Und hast du dich bereits spezialisiert?", fragte Raven weiter, ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden. Na hoffentlich ist Costia nicht scharf auf Neurochirurgie, dachte Clarke und lachte innerlich ein wenig. „Kardiologie um ehrlich zu sein. Ich bin laut meiner Freundin vielleicht nicht sehr romantisch aber Herzen lachen mich geradezu an", scherzte Costia und brachte damit alle zum Lachen. Freundin? Interessant. Überraschend fand Clarke das aber nicht. Hier in Seattle waren alle wirklich sehr offen in Dingen wie diesen und – obwohl Clarke es vermied, vorurteilsbelastet zu denken – passte es irgendwie zu Costia, eine Freundin zu haben. Vielleicht würden sie sie ja sogar irgendwann mal kennenlernen. Als Raven die Antwort von Costia hörte, atmete sie fast unmerklich erleichtert aus. Typisch. Dabei hatte Raven einfach so ungefähr gar keinen Grund Angst vor Konkurrenz zu haben. Normalerweise waren sie, Monty und Lexie die Einzigen, die sich so sehr für Neurochirurgie interessierten – und dass Raven schon jetzt ein unfassbares Talent darin zeigte, hatte sie mehr als einmal bewiesen. Schon früh hatte sie bei größeren Operationen assistieren dürfen und die beiden Dr. Shepherds – lustigerweise waren ja Bruder und Schwester hier beide als Neurochirurgen tätig – schätzten sie und ihre stets engagierte Art sehr. Aber so war Raven wohl einfach. Immer vorne dabei und immer ehrgeizig, besser zu sein, als die Kollegen. Damit preschte sie häufig ziemlich vor, aber man konnte ihr das nicht übel nehmen, denn im Gegenzug war Raven im Privatleben immer genauso bemüht um alle, die ihr wichtig waren. Etliche Male hatte sie Clarke schon aus einigen Situationen rausgehauen, die sonst sicherlich unschön geendet hätten. Auf Raven konnte man immer zählen.

„Kardio! Ja! Endlich mal wieder jemand, der Herzen zu schätzen weiß", kommentierte Finn charmant und reichte Costia nochmal extra die Hand, während er seine andere – ganz nebenbei – um Clarke's Hüfte legte. „Finn Collins – Kardio ist mein Leben." – „Klingt wie ein schlechter Sonntagnachmittag-Film im ARD", warf Murphy ein und Clarke seufzte einmal. Bellamy warf Murphy einen vielsagenden Blick zu und grinste dann wieder. Dass Finn auch immer so dick auftragen musste. Wenigstens hatte er seine charmante Art nicht vergessen, die Clarke so an ihm mochte. Charmant und vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Octavia nannte ihn einen Schleimer… aber irgendwie konnte Finn schon ganz süß sein.  
 _Er ist eben nur einfach nicht wie sie._

* * *

 _„Hallo!? Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", knurrte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und Clarke zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als sie so angefahren wurde. „Sorry. Aber ich glaube du warst mindestens genauso abgelenkt, wie ich." Mit einigen flinken Handbewegungen hob sie die Bücher vom Boden auf, die dem anderen Mädchen heruntergefallen waren und gab sie ihr wieder. In dem Moment sah sie das erste Mal in dieses Gesicht. Markante und gleichzeitig so weiche Gesichtszüge, umrahmt von langen, dunkelbraunen Haaren. Sie sah das erste Mal in diese Augen.  
Grünblau, so tief und irgendwie… wild. Ungezähmt. Clarke verschlug es die Sprache. Sie konnte den Blick unmöglich wieder von der Anderen lösen. Es war ein Moment der Stille, in dem sie sich nur anstarrten. Sekunden, die sich wie Stunden anfühlten. _

_„Ist noch was?", knurrte die Andere aber nur und löste somit den magischen Moment ins Nichts auf. Sie wollte sich gerade an Clarke vorbeischieben, als die sie aus einer unterschwelligen Eingebung heraus mit der Hand aufhielt. „Du bist neu hier auf der Schule oder? Ich bin Clarke Griffin." – „Schön für dich, Clarke. Und ich bin allem voran jemand, der gerade weder Zeit noch Lust auf Smalltalk hat. Schon gar nicht mit einer Fremden." Wieder wollte sie sich an Clarke vorbeischieben. Sehr charmant. Unwillkürlich musste Clarke breit lächeln._

 _Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen wirkte einen Moment verwirrt, als sie Clarkes Blick noch einmal erwiderte, dann trat sie von Clarke weg und folgte dem Gang, der zu ihrem Klassenraum führte. Einmal noch wandte sie kurz den Kopf und Clarke fühlte sich beinahe dabei ertappt, dass sie ihr noch immer hinterher sah, als die Andere sagte „Ich bin Lexa. Lexa Woods" und dann im Klassenraum verschwand._

* * *

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns heute Abend bei Joe in der Bar treffen? Dann können wir unseren Neuzugang ein bisschen feiern", warf Lexie in der Cafeteria in die Runde. „Ich meine das muss doch gefeiert werden. Hoch die Tassen auf Costia Fields, sage ich." Ach Lexie. Clarke schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und blickte die anderen an. „Geht nicht. Muss doch heute länger machen, genau wie Monty, Bellamy und Murphy." Finn strich sich – zugegeben etwas arrogant – durch die Haare und legte wieder besitzergreifend einen Arm um Clarke. Die spannte sich jedoch etwas unter der Berührung an und rückte dann ausweichend näher zu Raven. „Umso besser. Dann wird's ja ein Mädelsabend", meinte die gerade begeistert und schlang ihre Arme um den Hals von Clarke. Fast als ob Raven mal wieder ganz nebenbei bemerkt hatte, dass Clarke aus einer Situation herauswollte und dafür Hilfe brauchte, denn durch Raven's Geste musste Finn wohl oder übel seinen Arm wieder zurückziehen. Ihm schien das aber gar nicht besonders aufzufallen. „Wir haben sowieso schon viel zu lange keinen Mädelsabend mehr gehabt", stimmte Lexie zu. – „Schätze das bringt das Arztleben so mit sich. Stand aber beim Vertrag auch nur im Kleingedruckten, falls dich das beruhigt, Lexipedia", warf Murphy ein, gerade als Costia auch an den Tisch kam. Clarke und Raven tauschten einen belustigten Blick. Als ob Lexie das „Kleingedruckte" nicht ohnehin auswendig kannte. Vermutlich konnte sie den Vertrag Wort für Wort wiedergeben, wenn sie denn wollte.

„Wow. Ihr hattet Recht. Hier ist ja fast jeder mit jedem verwandt, verheiratet oder sonst wie befreundet. Verdammt schräg. Aber irgendwie auch ziemlich cool. Familienkrankenhaus." Costia stellte ihr Tablett auf den Tisch und Clarke merkte, dass sie ihre Einschätzung wirklich ernst meinte. Sie fand es wirklich cool, wie so ziemlich jeder, der hier neu anfing. Und wenn man erstmal raushatte, wie die Verbindungen alle so waren, dann war es immer noch spannender, Teil davon zu sein. Fast wie in einer Serie konnte man dann zwischen dem vielen anstrengenden Arbeiten immer wieder die privateren Seiten der Leute hier sehen, was dem Ganzen eine entspannte Atmosphäre gab.

„Gut dass du kommst. Wir wollen heute Abend deinen Neuanfang hier feiern, drüben in Joe's Bar. Ist irgendwie so eine Art… man könnte sagen Tradition. Also.. was sagst du? Bist du dabei?", fragte Lexie direkt drauf los und lächelte zuckersüß. Perfekt. Lexie konnte sowieso niemand etwas abschlagen. Sie war einfach zu herzensgut. Trotzdem schien Costia sie nun enttäuschen zu müssen. Bereits an ihrer Mimik bemerkte Clarke, dass sie die Idee vielleicht nicht ganz so gut fand… oder es passte ihr einfach schlecht.

„Ich habe meiner Freundin versprochen, dass ich sie heute Abend auf einen Drink ausführe. So zur Feier des Tages, weil sie eben auch heute ihren ersten Tag hatte…" – „Ja aber das ist doch perfekt. Bring sie mit! Wir wollen sie eh alle kennenlernen, oder Leute? Monty bringt Jasper auch immer mit. Überhaupt gar kein Problem", meinte Octavia und biss herzhaft in ihr Sandwich. „Außerdem ist es ja dadurch immer noch ein Mädelsabend." Kein Widerspruch akzeptiert. „Bitte sag ja!" Clarke sah genau, wie Costia versuchte, nicht nur Lexie's sondern jetzt auch Raven's flehendem Gesichtsausdruck zu entkommen. Und irgendwie fühlte sie sich gerade genau zurückversetzt in ihre Vergangenheit. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen musterte sie Costia. „Costiaaa. Es muss doch nicht den ganzen Abend sein und ich verspreche, dass wir uns super gut benehmen werden. Deine Freundin wird uns lieben!" Lexie trat jetzt wieder genau neben Clarke und lachte, als sie hörte, was Raven da gerade so ohne Weiteres versprach. „Sagt wer?"

Clarke biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie merkte, wie Costia langsam aber sicher einknickte. Sie musste jetzt einfach einspringen. In solchen Momenten wollte man nie nein sagen, aber Costia's Blick sagte das irgendwie so deutlich, dass sie Clarke regelrecht Leid tat. Hin und hergerissen sein zwischen den Freunden und der Beziehung. Jeder hier würde verstehen, wenn sie ablehnte, aber als „Neue" wollte man ja nicht gleich die Spielverderberin sein. „Jetzt lasst sie doch auch mal zu Wort kommen und überfallt sie nicht gleich am ersten Tag mit sowas." Sowohl von Raven als auch von Octavia erntete sie daraufhin einen ziemlich empörten Blick. Sowas? Vermutlich hatte sie sich da nicht so gut ausgedrückt. Es war Lexie, die mal wieder das Blatt hervorragend wendete und allen den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. „Vielleicht ist es ja besser, wenn…" – „Nein nein, schon gut. Ich werde sie fragen und wir werden da sein. Nach der Schicht… so um…" – Costia lächelte überzeugend in die Runde – halb 9?" Als ihr Pieper die lockere Stimmung unterbrach, setzte sie sich aber direkt in Bewegung. Costia war ja bei Dr. Altman auf der Station. Die sollte man in der Tat nicht warten lassen. …

* * *

 _Das dritte Mal drehte sie sich jetzt vor dem Spiegel hin und her, der in dem kleinen Hinterraum von Joes Bar hing. Dort, wo unter anderem auch einige Waschbecken und die Toiletten waren. „Lexa. Du siehst super aus. Die anderen werden dich mögen – nein… mit der größten Wahrscheinlichkeit werden sie dich sogar lieben, glaub mir. Raven hast du doch auch direkt um den Finger gewickelt." Lexa betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Wie Clarke langsam hinter sie trat und ihre Arme von hinten um sie legte. Wie ihre blauen Augen noch einmal eingehend Lexa's Outfit studierten und wie sich dann ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legte. Als ob Lexa das Schönste wäre, was sie je gesehen hatte. In Clarke's Gegenwart fühlte sie sich immer so unglaublich. So besonders. Clarke gab ihr das Gefühl, als habe sie mit ihr den Hauptgewinn bekommen – dabei war es doch genau anders herum._

 _„Kommst du jetzt mit mir raus? Die Anderen sind bestimmt schon da."_

 _„Es sind alles angehende Ärzte. Sie sind garantiert unheimlich intelligent. Und außerdem sind sie dir so wichtig."_

 _„Das bist du doch auch."_

 _„Du weißt, wie ich das meine."_

 _„Lexa."_

 _„Clarke?"_

 _„Entspann dich. Entspann dich und sei einfach du selbst. Genau wie am ersten Tag unserer Begegnung."_

 _„Da hast du mich angerempelt und ich dich ziemlich angefahren."_

 _„Und genau das habe ich an dir sofort geliebt. Du hattest mich schon beim 'hallo'."_

* * *

Clarke saß auf dem Sofa und schaltete gelangweilt durch das Abendprogramm im Fernsehen. Irgendwann blieb sie dann bei einer Art Tagesschau hängen und sah gelangweilt lieber wieder auf ihr Handy. Es war jetzt schon viertel nach 8. Wenn Raven nicht bald fertig wurde, waren sie mal wieder als Letztes da. Unwillkürlich wanderten ihre Gedanken über den heutigen Abend auch wieder zu Costia und ihrer Freundin. Ob es wirklich richtig gewesen war, sie so zu überreden? Clarke kannte das Problem, bei sowas falsche Prioritäten zu setzen. Und diese falschen Prioritäten waren bis heute so präsent, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, sie musste jeden einzelnen anderen Menschen in ihrer Umgebung so gut es ging davon abhalten. Liebe ist kompliziert. _Nein, nur Menschen sind kompliziert_ , echote die Stimme ihres Vaters in ihrem Kopf. Clarke seufzte tief und scrollte über ihre Twitter-Timeline, als sich an der Badezimmertür endlich etwas tat. „Fertiiiig!", verkündete Raven und trat mit einem zugegeben ziemlich vorteilhaften Outfit vor Clarke, um sich einmal zu drehen. „Also wenn du Finn jetzt nicht hättest und ich nicht deine beste Freundin wäre, würdest du mich doch bestimmt später mit nach Hause nehmen, oder?" Clarke wurde etwas aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, nickte aber und setzte ein halbherziges Lächeln auf. „In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du später sowieso wieder super voll sein wirst und wir in einer WG leben, werde ich dich so oder so mit nach Hause nehmen", gab sie von sich. Anstatt zu lachen setzte Raven allerdings eine irgendwie unzufriedene Miene auf.

„Hey Clarke, ich kenne diesen Blick. Du denkst doch nicht schon wieder an das heute im Krankenhaus, oder? Costia und ihre Freundin sind nicht du und Lexa, klar? Ihr zwei wart füreinander geschaffen und dass es so geendet ist, ist einfach mehr als scheiße – sorry – aber du kennst doch ihre Freundin und deren Beziehung gar nicht. Bitte tue mir einen Gefallen und mach da keine Vergleiche, wo keine sind." Volltreffer. Raven hatte binnen zwei Sekunden mal wieder genau analysiert, was Clarke gerade durch den Kopf ging. Trotzdem. Sie wollte einfach nicht, dass sich jemals jemand so dreckig fühlen musste, wie sie es so oft noch immer tat. Warum eigentlich? Im Grunde genommen sollte Clarke im Glück schwimmen. Assistenzärztin im 5. Jahr in einem der erfolgreichsten Krankenhäusern landesweit, Allgemeinchirurgie, ihre Mutter war mehr als stolz und ihre Beziehung mit Finn lief gut. Alles sollte leicht von der Hand gehen. Aber das tat es nicht. Sie zwang sich zu einem leichten Nicken, als ob sie Raven zustimmte und stand vom Sofa auf.  
„Los geht's. Wir haben einen Neuanfang zu feiern."

* * *

 _„Lexa…"_

 _„Nein Clarke. Schon okay. Ich verstehe das."_

 _Lexa ging auf die große Fensterfront zu und verschränkte ihre Arme leicht vor der Brust. Sie spürte Clarkes Blick von der Küche aus regelrecht auf ihr brennen, versuchte sich aber stattdessen auf die vielen Autos und Menschen draußen zu konzentrieren, anstatt den Blick wie gewohnt zu erwidern. Nicht ein einziger von Clarke's Schritten in ihre Richtung entging ihr, bis ihre Freundin schließlich hinter ihr stand, ihre Arme wie gewohnt um sie legte – heute aber viel zögerlicher als sonst – und ihr Kinn auf Lexa's Schulter platzierte. Für einen Moment sagten beide nichts. Lexa lauschte Clarkes Atmung an ihrem Ohr, schloss die Augen kurz und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Sie konnte nicht._

 _„Lexa, ich… ich weiß nicht, wie es sonst gehen soll. Ich weiß es einfach nicht", sagte Clarke leise, flehend, als wollte sie, dass Lexa nun eine Möglichkeit fand, die alles miteinander verband. Da gab es keine. Clarkes Stimme war eigentlich nie so gebrochen, wie jetzt. Sie wusste, was sie mit ihren Entscheidungen in Lexa bewegte. Sie wusste, was passieren würde. Beide wussten es und keiner von ihnen sprach es aus._

 _„Es ist okay. Du musst das tun. Alle werden stolz sein."_

 _„Alle sind mir egal."_

 _„Ich werde stolz sein." Langsam wandte Lexa sich zu ihrer Freundin um und blickte ihr in die verzweifelten Augen. Blau. Tief._

 _„Wirst du das?", flüsterte Clarke und Lexa schluckte schwer._

 _Wortlos zog sie die Andere näher zu sich, hielt sie fest in den Armen und lehnte ihren Kopf auf Clarke's Schulterblatt. Sie konnte sie nicht gehen lassen. Sie wollte es nicht und sie konnte es nicht. Clarke gehörte zu ihr, genau wie sie immer zu Clarke gehört hatte. Von dem Moment an, in dem sie das realisiert hatte, war es nie mehr anders gewesen. Sie konnte sie nicht gehen lassen. Und doch hatte sie keine Wahl._

 _„Es sind nur 2 Jahre. Und danach haben wir unseren Neuanfang. Es ist okay, Clarke." Nichts ist okay._

* * *

Überraschenderweise war außer Lexie und Harper noch niemand da, als Raven und Clarke die Bar betraten. Wie immer nahm das schummrige Licht und die Atmosphäre Clarke direkt jegliche Last von den Schultern. Auch wenn es merkwürdig war, aber so richtig entspannt waren sie alle häufig nur hier. Lexie hatte bereits die ersten Gläser für sich und Harper bestellt und beide waren mit Joe in einem Gespräch vertieft. Scheinbar ging es um die gemeinsame Katze von Joe und seinem Ehemann. Immer noch neu, so von ihnen zu sprechen, wo die Hochzeit doch gerade mal zwei Wochen zurücklag. Mit einem Schmunzeln ließ Clarke sich neben Lexie auf den Stuhl an der Bar gleiten. Im gleichen Zug ging Raven aber auch schon an ihnen vorbei. „Nee Leute. Heute nehmen wir einen Tisch", meinte sie und Joe lachte kurz. „Dachte mir schon, dass du sowas sagst, Raven. Hab euch den Tisch hinten links frei gehalten."

Also schlenderten die vier von der Bar rüber zum Tisch. In der Ecke war es immer am gemütlichsten und man konnte den ganzen Raum überblicken. Leider dachten Lexie und Raven sich wohl das Gleiche, weswegen Clarke sich mit dem Platz begnügen musste, bei dem sie mit dem Rücken zum Raum saß. Harper setzte sich neben Clarke und seufzte übertrieben. „Ich hasse es, wenn ich keine Leute beobachten kann", beschwerte sie sich und sprach dabei genau das aus, was Clarke gerade dachte. Zustimmend nickte sie und Raven schien zufrieden. „Gut. Auf Frust könnt ihr beide ja immer am besten trinken. Also runter mit dem ersten", forderte Raven auf und schob ihnen den ersten Kurzen zu. Typisch. Und später war es dann doch Raven, die von Clarke mit nach Hause getragen wurde. „Auf Clarke – die mich immer wieder heile nach Hause bringt und das heute hoffentlich auch tun wird!" Raven prostete ihnen zu und auch Lexie hob ihr Glas und lachte. „Und auf Harper, die als Einzige versteht, was es heißt, hinten keine Augen zu haben", ergänzte Clarke, bevor alle den ersten Kurzen tranken.

Es dauerte keine weiteren 10 Minuten, bis sich auch Octavia zu ihnen gesellte. Scheinbar hatte Bellamy zuhause wieder einen Saustall an Klamottenbergen hinterlassen. Entnervt bestellte sie sich gleich einen doppelten Tequila und leerte ihn zur Hälfte. Lachend hörten sie alle ihre Rede über Bellamy's unfassbar nervigen Hang zur Unordentlichkeit und seine sonstigen „Eigenarten" wie ‚Er lässt immer den Klodeckel offen stehen' oder ‚Spülen ist nicht so sein Ding' an. Auch wenn Octavia sich am laufenden Band über Bellamy beschwerte, hatten die Geschwister eigentlich einen wirklich guten Draht zueinander. Das lag vielleicht daran, dass sie ihren Vater nicht kannten und ihre Mutter verstorben war, als Octavia noch relativ jung gewesen war. Bellamy hatte sich dann immer um seine jüngere Schwester gekümmert und sie hatten irgendwie gelernt, sich erstmal nur aufeinander zu verlassen. Manchmal wünschte sich Clarke auch eine Schwester oder einen Bruder, mit dem sie sich über alles austauschen konnte, aber dann fiel ihr Blick wieder auf Raven und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie ja eigentlich eine Schwester hatte. Sozusagen. Auch wenn Raven und sie nicht mal entfernt verwandt waren, kam es ihr mehr als nur manchmal so vor. Mittlerweile hatte Raven sogar einen Schlüssel zur alten gemeinsamen Wohnung von Clarke und ihrer Mum. ‚Für Notfälle' hatte Abby gesagt, aber es war für sie alle ohnehin das Natürlichste der Welt.

„Man könnte meinen ihr zwei seid ein altes Ehepaar und keine Geschwister", kommentierte Raven jetzt gegenüber Octavia und die seufzte nur tief. „Manchmal kommt es mir echt so vor. Er bräuchte mal wieder eine Freundin, damit er mir nicht ständig auf die Nerven geht. Raven? Hast du nicht Interesse?" – „Haha, sehr witzig, O. Wie wär's denn mal zur Abwechslung mit einem Freund für Bel?" – Octavia grinste und ließ das einfach mal unkommentiert. – Harper streckte sich neben Clarke etwas aus und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Glas, bevor sie sich umsah. „Sagt mal… sind Costia und ihre Freundin noch gar nicht da? Ist schon kurz nach 9."

Stimmt. Da war ja was. Clarke blickte sich im Raum um und zuckte mit den Schultern. Vielleicht hatte es sich Costia ja nach dem Gespräch mit ihrer Freundin doch wieder anders überlegt? Clarke jedenfalls würde das mehr als verstehen. Prioritäten setzen. Es war ihr dann hier ohnehin niemand böse. Vermutlich wären sie so oder so heute in Joes Bar gegangen, denn der Anfang ihres 5. Jahres war ja auch etwas, was man durchaus mal feiern konnte. „Okay Leute, solange sie noch nicht da sind, werde ich uns mal die nächste Runde holen", meinte sie gut gelaunt und stand auf. An der Bar angekommen, bemerkte sie, dass auch Dr. Altman und Dr. Robbins da waren. Sie saßen nur zwei Plätze weiter und hatten schon gut etwas auf – ihrem Gelächter nach zu urteilen. Für Clarke war das trotzdem alles andere als unangenehm. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass man hier mal auf seine Vorgesetzten traf. Joes Bar hatten ihre jetzigen Ausbilder schon in ihrer Assistenzzeit immer zu ihrem Treffpunkt gemacht und das hatte sich dann irgendwie einfach so auf Clarkes Jahrgang übertragen. Da die Bar direkt gegenüber vom Krankenhaus lag, war das ja auch naheliegend. „Griffin, wollen sie nicht einen mit uns trinken? Ich geb auch aus!", kam es von Dr. Robbins. Das konnte sie der Oberärztin dann aber auch nicht abschlagen und rückte zwei Plätze auf, um das Glas entgegen zu nehmen. Von hier aus hatte sie auch wieder den Rest der Bar im Blick, was ihr gleich hundert Mal besser gefiel.

„Sagen Sie mal Griffin, Sie haben aber nicht Interesse, in der Pädiatrie zu bleiben, oder? Ich meine ich war wirklich beeindruckt, wie sie mit der kleinen Louisa umgegangen sind. Dabei ist sie oftmals wirklich nicht so einfach, obwohl sie schon 2 Jahre meine Patientin ist. So ein Händchen für Kinder hab ich bis jetzt nur bei Harper und Ihnen gesehen." Dr. Altman neben ihr machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Arizona. Mit ihrem Talent muss sie doch definitiv in die Allgemeinchirurgie. Hast du nicht Miranda letztens gehört? Ich glaube das letzte Mal hat die so geschwärmt, als Shepherd – also damals noch Grey – hier angefangen hat. Das Talent der Mutter, ganz klar." Clarke setzte ein halbherziges Lächeln auf und trank von ihrem Drink, während sie dem Gespräch nur noch mit halbem Ohr zuhörte und stattdessen ihren Blick etwas schweifen ließ. War es wirklich schon so lange her, dass sie hier angefangen hatte? Diese ganzen Jahre hatten ziemlich viel verändert. Fragte sich nur, ob es jetzt besser war, als vorher.

Gerade ließ Clarke ihren Blick wieder schweifen, als sich die Eingangstür erneut öffnete.  
Sie war mehr als positiv überrascht, als Costia nun doch die Bar betrat.  
Als sie die Person dahinter erblickte, fühlte es sich an, als ob all die Erinnerungen – all die Gefühle, all der Schmerz und all das, was sie so sehr zu verdrängen versuchte – auf sie niederkrachen würden.

 _Es ist Lexa._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: Alte Gewohnheit**

 _„Sie antwortet nicht mal auf meine Anrufe, Raven. Ich hätte niemals diese Stelle annehmen dürfen. Lexa ist alles für mich. Sie… Ich kann sie nicht verlieren. Nicht nach allem, was passiert ist. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie mich nicht sehen will. Sie will Abstand, sie… Sie will mich nicht?"_

 _Clarke redete sich richtig in Rage und bemerkte kaum, wie die Tränen schon wieder zu fließen begannen. Sie ist so impulsiv. Wenn sie so weiter macht, wird sie vor Erschöpfung umfallen, dachte Raven. Still reichte sie ihr ein Glas Wasser und zog sie anschließend in eine feste Umarmung. Sie wusste genau, dass absolut nichts Anderes helfen würde. Was sie auch sagte, Clarke würde es dadurch nicht besser gehen. Es war jetzt schon genau 4 Tage her, seitdem Lexa sich das letzte Mal bei Clarke gemeldet hatte und seitdem hatte ihre beste Freundin das Bett kaum mehr verlassen, geschweige denn einen Blick nach draußen geworfen. Weder um zu essen noch um irgendwelche anderen menschlich natürlichen Dinge zu tun. Raven machte sich mittlerweile richtig ernsthafte Sorgen. Ein ganz normales Ende einer x-beliebigen Beziehung war schon mehr als hart, aber dass was Clarke und Lexa gehabt hatten war so unfassbar besonders. Jeder hatte es sehen können. Selbst Raven konnte nicht glauben, dass es zu Ende war. Fast kam es ihr vor, als hätte Clarke schon jetzt irgendwie abgenommen. Ihre Haut sah ungesund bleich aus, ihre Wangen total eingefallen und insgesamt wirkte sie, als habe sie durch Lexas Abwesenheit verlernt, wie man lebte._

 _„Ich muss zurück nach Seattle fliegen."_

 _„Du musst erstmal was trinken, sonst kippst du um, bevor du überhaupt am Flughafen bist."_

 _„Raven…"_

 _„Clarke, hör auf. Ich hab deiner Mum versprochen auf dich aufzupassen. Und so wie du gerade aussiehst, mache ich meinen Job echt richtig schlecht. Und ich hasse es, wenn ich Jobs schlecht mache. Trink etwas. Jetzt. Du brauchst die Flüssigkeit."_

 _„Ich brauche Lexa."_

 _Ravens Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ja, dachte sie, ich weiß. Statt zu antworten ließ sie ihre Hand wieder auf Clarkes Rücken kreisen und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Ich weiß._

* * *

 _„Ich bin wirklich die Letzte, die dich für irgendetwas in deinem Leben verurteilt… und vor allem bin ich die Letzte, die irgendwelchen Beziehungen nachtrauert… aber Lexa ganz im Ernst. Wir hatten so viel Pech in unserem Leben. Du hattest so viel Pech. Es wäre unfassbar bescheuert von mir, dir nicht davon abzuraten, nochmal zu überdenken, ob du dich vom Besten, was du je hattest – und damit meine ich mehr als die Beziehung, ich meine das ganze Drum und Dran – einfach trennen willst. Oder vielmehr – ob du dich wirklich davon trennen kannst."_

 _Anya hatte sich in Ruhe genau angehört, was ihre ‚kleine Schwester' ihr gerade gesagt hatte und es ging einfach nicht in ihren Kopf. Seitdem sie Lexa damals im Waisenheim kennengelernt hatte, war sie für Anya wie eine kleine Schwester gewesen. Anya war 14 gewesen und immer ziemlich durch ihre ruppige und launische Art aufgefallen. Die damals 8-jährige, ruhige, ernste und so unglaublich verschlossene Lexa hatte sich direkt in ihr Herz geschlichen und von da an hatte sie sie einfach beschützt. Auf der anderen Seite war Lexa ihr gegenüber dann auch offener geworden. Es war niemals mehr anders gewesen. Alle Höhen und Tiefen, jede Angst und jeden Schmerz haben sie zusammen zerschlagen. Auch wenn sie nicht mal entfernt verwandt waren, fühlte sich Anya für Lexa verantwortlich. Eben genau wie eine große Schwester. Ja – Lexa war offener geworden – aber Anya konnte sich an keinen Moment erinnern, indem sie an ihrer Seite so aufgeblüht war, wie an den vielen Tagen, wo sie sie mit Clarke gesehen hatte. Mit Clarke und ihrer Familie. Und wenn nur ein einziger Mensch auf dieser Gott verdammten Welt Glück, eine Heimat und Liebe verdiente, dann war es in Anya's Augen Lexa._

 _Lexa saß vor ihr auf dem Sofa und wirkte für einen Moment wieder wie das 8-jährige kleine Mädchen, was damals im Waisenhaus immer lieber Distanz zu allen anderen gehalten hatte. Sie war verschlossen, gebrochen und es tat unglaublich weh, sie so zu sehen. Anya war nicht mal sicher, ob sie überhaupt zugehört hatte, denn sie starrte einfach ununterbrochen auf ihre Knie, die sie an den Körper herangezogen hatte. Ihre Augenringe waren gruselig – sicher hatte sie mindestens zwei Tage nicht geschlafen. Anya hasste es, sie so zu sehen. Normalerweise war ihre erste Reaktion bei sowas eine Faust. Eine Faust im Magen dessen, der Lexa so zurückließ. Leider war das in diesem Fall aber wohl Lexa selbst gewesen – gut – auch wenn Clarke da wohl eine Mitschuld trug.  
Und dabei war sie sich so sicher gewesen. So sicher, dass Lexa in Gegenwart von Clarke nie wieder Einsamkeit, Schmerz und Trauer durchleben müsste. Anya spannte ihre Kieferknochen an. Scheinbar hatte sie sich da getäuscht. _

_„Lexa?"_

 _„Es geht nicht um mich. Sie hat sich entschieden."_

 _„Sie würde sich niemals gegen dich entscheiden. Du kennst sie doch."_

 _„Ich dachte, dass ich das tue."_

* * *

Das Zittern hörte nicht auf. Was machte sie hier? Natürlich hatte sie hier gelernt, aber niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Clarke in Seattle geblieben war. Lexa hatte es nicht gekonnt. Alles hier erinnerte an Clarke. Als ob diese Stadt ein gemeinsamer Ort war, dessen Luft ohne die Anwesenheit des anderen nur noch pures Gift war. Die blauen Augen starrten rüber und Lexa fand in ihnen dieselben Fragen, dieselben Gedanken, die auch durch ihren Kopf schossen.  
 _Warum bist du hier? Du bist es. Trauer. Sehnsucht. Verwirrung. Schmerz._  
Costia fasste an ihr Handgelenk um sie mitzuziehen aber Lexa konnte keinen Schritt gehen. Es war als würden Clarkes Augen sie fesseln. Sie bewegte ihre Beine aber kam nicht von der Stelle. Regungslos schnappte sie nach Luft.

„Lexa? Was ist los?" _So weit weg._ Nichts drang zu ihr durch. Costias Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die braunen Augen besorgt in ihrem Blickfeld. _Atme, Lexa._ Das was jetzt geschah, war etwas ganz Natürliches für sie. Sie musste hier weg. Sie musste hier raus und das so schnell es ging. Nie hatte sie es anders gemacht. Wann auch immer Schmerz und Trauer auf sie zukamen, verschloss sie alles und flüchtete einfach.  
Dieses Mal kam ihr Clarke aber zuvor. Fast hätte Lexa es nicht gemerkt, aber die blonden Haare, der Geruch ihres leichten Parfüms, die blauen Augen und sogar das Geräusch ihres schneller werdenden Atems waren ihr so vertraut, dass sie sie sofort erkannte, als sie an ihr vorbeilief – direkt nach draußen. Ihr Herz zog sich krampfhaft zusammen.

* * *

 _„Es war jetzt schon das zweite Mal, Abby. Ich habe Angst um sie."_

 _„Ich weiß. Und es wird vielleicht niemals ganz aufhören." Lexa hob den Kopf und sah Abby an. Wie machte sie das nur? Sie war so stark. All den Schmerz, den sie in sich hatte, konnte man nicht einmal sehen, obwohl Lexa ganz genau wusste, wie allgegenwärtig er war. Zumindest sah man ihn niemals dann, wenn Clarke sie brauchte. Der Autounfall war jetzt eine ganze Woche her. Eine Woche, in der Lexa ununterbrochen bei Clarke und Abby zuhause gewesen war. In den 4 Wänden, wo ohne Jake Griffin eine Leere entstanden war, die sie alle spürten. Sie trauerten als Familie. Clarke's Vater war ihr der Vater gewesen, den sie niemals gehabt hatte. Er hatte Lexa immer das Gefühl gegeben, dass sie genau hier und jetzt – bei ihnen – genau richtig und mehr als willkommen gewesen war._

 _„Was ist, wenn du mal nicht da bist, wenn es passiert?"_

 _„Dann bist du da. Du machst du das mit dem Zählen, was ich dir erklärt habe. Sprich mit ihr. Lass sie einfache Dinge tun. Schon deine Stimme beruhigt sie." Wenn Abby das so sagte, klang es so einfach. Lexa hatte gesehen, wie sie innerhalb von zwei Sekunden von Mama auf Ärztin umgeschaltet hatte, als es das erste Mal passierte._

 _„Es war, als würde sie gar keine Luft kriegen. Ihre Augen waren so panisch… Ich… ich habe sie noch nie so gesehen." Sie schloss die Augen und schluckte hart, als sie Clarke so vor sich sah. Die Angst verursachte einen unangenehmen Schauer auf ihrem Rücken._

 _„Es ist eine Art Panikattacke… Du musst dann einfach bei ihr sein. Es ist für uns alle schwer, aber Clarke braucht dich in solchen Momenten mehr als alles andere. Du darfst nicht nachdenken. Sei einfach nur da."_

* * *

„Lexa? Wo gehst du hin? Lexa!"

 _Nicht nachdenken. Sei einfach nur da._  
Costia blieb hinter ihr zurück, während sich ihre Füße endlich wieder bewegten. Sie verließ die Bar und rannte. Ohne zu zögern schlug Lexa einen bestimmten Weg ein. Sie hatte ihn die gesamten Tage, seitdem sie wieder hier war gemieden. Der Wald und der angrenzende Sandweg sowie das Wasser, was auch an diesem Winterabend leichte Wellen schlug, waren ihr noch so vertraut, als wäre sie erst gestern das letzte Mal hier gewesen. Es waren Jahre vergangen und alles hier wirkte noch immer so zeitlos wie am ersten Tag. Sie folgte den steinigen Stufen abwärts und trat in den weichen Sand.

„Atme, Clarke", flüsterte sie in den Wind.  
„Ich kann nicht atmen", wimmerte Clarke.  
Lexa wusste genau, was sie machen musste. Abby hatte es ihr alles erklärt. Sie hatte ihr nicht nur erklärt, was sie tun musste, sondern vor allem, was Clarke in den Momenten brauchte. Und Lexa hatte es schon so oft gemacht. Aber konnte sie das einfach so wieder tun? Es war so viel Zeit vergangen. Es hatte sich so viel verändert. Durfte sie die Distanz einfach wieder überwinden? Würde Clarke sie überhaupt lassen?  
 _Du darfst nicht nachdenken._ Ihre Arme platzierten sich so genau, so vertraut dort, wo sie immer gewesen waren, dass es fast wehtat. _Sei einfach nur da._  
„Zähl bis 10", forderte sie ruhig und drückte ihre Arme fester um Clarke's Taille, als sie wieder zu zittern begann. Mit zitternder Stimme und immer noch keuchend begann Clarke zu zählen.

„1…2…3…" Sie verkrampfte sich und atmete stoßweise aus.

„Weiter, Clarke", murmelte Lexa fokussiert und hörte sie wieder zählen. 4, 5, 6. Ihr Atem beruhigte sich ein wenig, kam wieder regelmäßiger. 7. Clarke's Hände tasteten automatisch nach Lexa's Fingern an ihrem Bauch. Es war noch immer ihr Anker, nach all den Jahren. 8, 9, 10. Langsam ließ Clarke ihre Hände wieder los und Lexa trat einen Schritt zurück. Als sie sich umwandte, blickte Lexa zwar in dieselben blauen Augen, die sie vor all den Jahren jeden Tag gesehen hatte, doch es war als wäre eine Art Schleier über ihnen. Als wäre es nicht mehr der unbekümmerte Blick von damals.

„Danke."

Lexa nickte leicht und wollte etwas sagen, aber es kam einfach nichts. Sie hatte keine Worte… als ob alles schon durch ihren einfachen Blickkontakt gesagt worden war.  
„Clarke! Oh Gott sei Dank, du bist okay!" Das war Raven. Sie lief über das kurze Strandareal zu ihnen herüber. Harper und Costia waren direkt hinter ihr. Lexa und Clarke blickten sich noch immer ein wenig regungslos an. Lexa spürte, wie Clarke ihr Gesicht studierte, als wollte sie sich alles ganz genau einprägen. Als wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie es nie wieder sehen konnte. „Also ich hätte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber Lex? Du hier? Also das ist schon ein bisschen viel Zufall, oder?" Raven legte Lexa einen Arm um und zog sie näher heran. Das löste die Trance. „Du hast mir gefehlt", gab sie zu und beugte sich noch näher zu ihr. Der Alkoholgeruch benebelte Lexa etwas. „Aber Clarke hast du bestimmt noch mehr gefehlt", lallte sie leise und Lexa's Herz stoppte unwillkürlich eine Sekunde, bevor es in doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiterpochte. Niemand hatte es mitbekommen, aber Lexa fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich ertappt, obwohl sie doch gar nicht wirklich reagiert hatte.

„Kann mir jetzt endlich mal jemand erklären, was hier los ist?" Costia trat neben Lexa und blickte in die Runde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4: Alles passiert aus einem bestimmten Grund**

„Also seid ihr alle alte Freunde von Lexa? Wie cool ist das denn?" _Ja. Alte Freunde._ Clarke spürte, dass Raven dazu ansetzte, Costia automatisch zu korrigieren, doch bevor sie das tun konnte, trat Clarke ihr unsanft gegen das Bein. Es war besser, wenn Costia es nicht wusste. Zumindest hatte Lexa scheinbar nichts gesagt und für alles was sie tat hatte Lexa immer ihre Gründe. Plötzlich fühlte Clarke sich irgendwie seltsam verraten. Lexa wollte nicht, dass Costia von Clarke wusste. Natürlich redete man nicht sofort über jegliche vergangene Beziehungen aber von Costia wusste Clarke, dass sie und Lexa mittlerweile 3 Jahre zusammen waren. 3 ganze Jahre und Lexa hatte kein einziges Wort über Clarke verloren.

Den ganzen restlichen Abend über saß Lexa ihr Gegenüber und hielt Costia's Hand. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Clarke's Magen drehte sich um und es lag garantiert nicht am Alkohol, auch wenn Raven und die anderen jetzt ihre Taktik geändert hatten und Clarke so gut es gingen abfüllten, damit sie nicht weiter nachdachte. Leider vergaßen sie dabei wohl, dass Clarke nur noch impulsiver wurde, je mehr Alkohol sie intus hatte.

Es war fast zu komisch, dass Lexa nach all der Zeit immer noch dachte, Clarke würden ihre ständigen Blicke nicht auffallen. Lexa's Starren hatte ihre Haut schon immer prickeln lassen und so war es auch jetzt. Alle paar Minuten schweiften Lexa's Augen zu ihr, vor allem, wenn sie irgendeine Reaktion von Clarke auf etwas im Gespräch sehen wollte, bevor sie selbst reagierte. Sie orientierte sich noch immer so sehr an dem, was Clarke über bestimmte dachte. Nach so vielen Jahren war es allerdings irgendwie unangenehm. Unangenehm, weil es so nicht mehr sein konnte. Lexa sollte sich nicht an ihrer Meinung orientieren. Ihre Meinung zählte nicht mehr. Costia's Meinung sollte wichtiger sein. Clarke blickte nicht zurück. Nicht einmal mehr trafen sich ihre Blicke, denn es tat zu sehr weh. Nach all der langen Zeit hatte Clarke vorhin am Strand genau das in Lexa's Augen gefunden, was sie jahrelang überall gesucht aber niemals gefunden hatte. Jetzt wusste sie warum.

„Hey Clarke, hörst du überhaupt zu?" – Was?" – Du musst den nächsten mit Lexa trinken! Harper durfte aussuchen, wer trinkt." Typisch Harper. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich wieder die ganze Zeit aufmerksam beobachtet und war jetzt eifrig dabei, die Spannungen aus der Welt zu schaffen, die ihr übernatürlich sensibles Herz ihr gerade mitgeteilt hatte. Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch bloß so unglaublich harmoniebedürftig sein? Was auch passierte – Harper und auch Lexie waren immer diejenigen, die den anderen den Wind aus den Segeln nahmen, wenn es mal irgendwie angespannter wurde. Unangenehme Situationen wie diese oder sogar Streit konnte man mit den beiden vergessen. Lexie füllte zwei Kurze aus der Flasche ab und schob einen davon zu Clarke und einen auf die gegenüberliegende Seite zu Lexa. Gerade als Clarke ihn einfach runterstürzen wollte, protestierte Harper. „Ihr müsst euch angucken, sonst bringt das voll Unglück und 7 Jahre Pech in der Liebe!"

 _Pech in der Liebe._ Clarke verzog leicht den Mund. Ironie des Schicksals, was? Sie hob gleichzeitig das Glas und ihren Blick und sah, dass Lexa sie bereits ansah. Sofort fühlte sich Clarke wieder merkwürdig gefesselt. Gefesselt von allem, was Lexa war. In diesen Augen verlor man sich so leicht, während man gleichzeitig in ihnen genau das fand, was man immer gesucht hatte. Es kostete Clarke einige Überwindung, nicht zu schluchzen, während in ihr drin alles zerfiel.  
„Auf Glück in der Liebe!", rief Costia und drückte Lexa einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie wieder in die Runde strahlte. Clarke wandte ihren Blick ab und stürzte ihren Kurzen herunter. Sie konnte kaum atmen. _1, 2, 3._

* * *

Der Teegeruch durchflutete die ganze Wohnung, als Lexa am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Costia rumorte bereits in der Küche und bereitete das Frühstück, während sie selbst erstmal in die Dusche stieg und sich dann etwas Warmes anzog. Meistens bereitete Costia an einem Samstagmorgen das Frühstück vor – wenn sie denn keinen Dienst hatte – und Lexa besorgte währenddessen schon mal die Brötchen vom nächsten Bäcker.

„Morgen", murmelte sie noch etwas verschlafen in Richtung ihrer Freundin, die im Gegensatz zu ihr schon wieder topfit war und strahlte. Fast tanzend kam sie auf Lexa zu und küsste sie fröhlich kurz auf den Mund, bevor sie wieder zur Pfanne am Herd zurückging. Rührei. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Costia so viel vorbereitete, aber vermutlich wollte sie Lexa einfach mal eine Freude machen. _Das verdiene ich gar nicht, nach dem was gestern Abend war._ Während Costia mit dem Rücken zu Lexa stand, schob sie das Rührei summend in der Pfanne hin und her. „Ich dachte heute könntest du ein gutes Katerfrühstück gebrauchen", erklärte sie ihren Aufwand. „Gestern Abend war's ja doch etwas Alkohol-lastiger als wir erst dachten. Aber echt so cool, dass du die Leute alle schon kanntest. Das macht so Vieles einfacher!" Lexa nickte zur Antwort nur knapp, was Costia ja gar nicht sehen konnte und nahm dann ihre dicke Winterjacke vom Haken. „Bis gleich", verabschiedete sie sich und trat ins Treppenhaus.

Trotz ihrer dicken Jacke fror sie auf der Straße. Die Bürgersteige waren nach dem morgigen Streuen schon wieder zugeschneit und glatt, als Lexa sich ihren Weg in Richtung Bäckerei bahnte. Es waren nur zwei Straßen bis hin zur nächstgelegenen Bäckerei aber sie steuerte heute eine andere, ganz bestimmte an, die nicht nur die Bäckerei selbst, sondern auch ein Café beinhaltete. Warum sie das gerade jetzt tat, wusste sie nicht. Dass sie durch die Glätte auf den Bürgersteigen und den etwas längeren Weg fast doppelt so viel Zeit brauchte, war ihr egal. Als sie auf der richtigen Straße angekommen war, begann es wieder leicht zu schneien und Lexa löste das erste Mal ihre Augen vom Boden, um mit den Augen die Hausfassaden zu begutachten. Das Café war nicht mehr da. Alles, was zurückgeblieben war, war ein leeres Schaufenster, grau und kalt, flüchtig zugeklebte Fenster und Türen und ein Zettel, der einen darauf aufmerksam machte, dass dieses Gebäude zum Verkauf stand.

* * *

 _„Oh mein Gott! Clarke! Die haben wirklich ein Klavier da stehen! Weißt du seit wann ich keins mehr gesehen habe? Ich glaube seit gefühlten 100 Jahren! Bitte, bitte lass uns reingehen, vielleicht lassen sie mich ja mal darauf spielen?" Ihre Augen waren aufgeregt geweitet und sie konnte ihren Blick nicht mehr von der Scheibe des Cafès lösen._

 _Clarke lachte leise und verschränkte ihre Finger mit denen von Lexa. Das gesamte Café vor ihnen sah wirklich einladend aus mit den schönen warmen Lichtern im Inneren und in der Kälte und Feuchte des Herbstabends wollte sie sich sowieso nicht mehr so lange aufhalten. Warum also nicht? Lexa konnte man das nicht abschlagen. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie unglaublich hingerissen sie war, wenn sie irgendwo ein Klavier stehen sah. Es war, als würde es eine Art magische Anziehungskraft auf Lexa haben. Sie konnte an keinem vorbeigehen, ohne sich daran zu setzen und zumindest ein wenig zu klimpern. Schon für den verträumten Blick allein hätte Clarke alles gegeben, um sie an dem Klavier spielen zu lassen._

 _Ohne weitere Worte öffnete Clarke die Tür des Cafés. „Nach Ihnen, M'Lady", forderte sie ihre Freundin auf und grinste breit, da sie genau wusste, wie sehr Lexa es liebte, wenn sie das tat. Zu ihrer Überraschung war das Klavier eigentlich wirklich nur als Deko gedacht – laut der freundlichen älteren Dame mit der Brille, die hinter dem Tresen stand – dennoch gestattete sie Lexa direkt, sich daran zu setzen, solange es die anderen Gäste nicht störte. Während Clarke ihnen zwei Tassen heißen Kakao bestellte, betrachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Lexa die Klappe öffnete und dann mit ihren ungewöhnlich langen Fingern über die Tasten strich. Lexa hatte schon immer Klavierhände gehabt – zumindest wenn man Anya's Worten Glauben schenken konnte. Ihre Hingabe zu der Musik war irgendwie direkt spürbar._

 _So sehr wie Clarke eins mit der Kunst war, sobald man ihr einen Bleistift, Pinsel oder Ähnliches in die Hand gab, war Lexa eins mit der Musik, wenn sie vor einem Klavier saß. Als die ersten Töne den Raum erfüllten, hatte Clarke bereits eine Gänsehaut, die ihre Haut in einer unbeschreiblichen Art und Weise prickeln ließ. Sie erkannte das Lied sofort, denn es war eines der Lieder, die Lexa am liebsten hatte. Ruhig und langsam, irgendwie magisch klang es. Es war perfekt für so einen kalten und verregneten Herbstabend wie heute. Mit den beiden Kakaotassen ging sie zu dem Tisch, der dem Klavier am nächsten war und stellte sie erstmal dort ab. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war vollends gefesselt von der Atmosphäre, die Lexa schaffte und so schien es nicht nur ihr zu gehen. Als Clarke den Kopf kurz wandte, bemerkte sie, dass das ältere Pärchen was auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saß, sowie die Frau die vorhin noch am Tresen gelangweilt die Tageszeitung gelesen hatte, nun aufblickten – lächelnd – um die Quelle der schönen Musik auszumachen. Es machte sie stolz, dass Lexa den Leuten hier so viel Freude bereitete. Mit einem Blick forderte Lexa Clarke auf, sich zu ihr auf den länglichen Klavierhocker zu setzen. Lexa's Hände glitten über die Tasten, als ob sie genau dafür gemacht waren. Clarke bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihr Lächeln immer breiter wurde, während sie sich neben Lexa setzte und sie betrachtete. Das hier war etwas, was Lexa glücklich machte und es war unglaublich schön, ein Teil dieser Atmosphäre sein zu können._

 _Es war etwas, was Clarke noch nie erlebt hatte, bevor sie Lexa getroffen hatte. Auf welche Art auch immer sie das schaffte, aber Lexa formte in den unerwartetesten Momenten plötzlich Situationen, die man am liebsten in einfangen würde, um sie im Verlauf seines Lebens noch einmal herauszuholen und wieder erleben zu können. „Sie schafft Marmeladenglasmomente", wie Clarke's Vater es immer nannte. Momente, die man einfangen will, aber stattdessen einfach leben muss._

 _„Hör niemals auf damit. Du machst jeden hier so glücklich", murmelte sie in Lexa's Richtung und sah, wie sich die Mundwinkel von Lexa leicht hoben, als sie erneut ansetzte und das nächste Stück spielte._

* * *

„Sie ist umgezogen, als ihr Mann verstarb." Lexa wurde etwas unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Clarke neben sie trat, ihr Blick ebenfalls auf die Leere hinter dem Schaufenster gerichtet. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass das Schicksal sie mal wieder hier zusammengebracht hatte – genau hier und jetzt. Das war mehr als nur Zufall und trotzdem stellte sie einfach keine Fragen mehr. In letzter Zeit gab es einfach zu viele Zufälle. Nichts passierte einfach so.

Lexa nickte also leicht und schluckte hart. „Aber das Café gibt es jetzt wieder. Am anderen Ende von Seattle. Sie und ihre Schwester leiten das zusammen. Du solltest mal da vorbeischauen, Mary hat das Klavier noch immer dort stehen", fuhr Clarke fort und dann leiser: „Zumindest das Letzte mal, als ich da war. Sie sagte mir, sie hofft, dass du mal wieder vorbeikommst und _den Raum mit deinem Zauber füllst._ Vielleicht eines Tages." Lexa sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Clarke schmerzlich das Gesicht verzog und sie konnte genau nachvollziehen, wieso. Gerade als die andere sich zum Gehen wandte, trat Lexa einen Schritt hinter ihr her. „Clarke." Clarke blieb stehen und Lexa sah von hinten, wie sich ihre Schultern anspannten. Wie immer, wenn Clarke eine Situation unangenehm fand und ihr am liebsten irgendwie entkommen wollte. Instinktiv hob Lexa eine Hand, um sie ihr auf die Schulter zu legen, die Situation zu entschärfen, sie einfach zu beruhigen, aber stattdessen ließ sie die Hand wieder sinken. Es war zu viel Zeit vergangen. Wie am Strand fragte sie sich wieder, wie weit sie überhaupt gehen konnte. Sicher würde Clarke all das gar nicht mehr wollen. Lexa hatte ihr weh getan, indem sie Abstand gehalten hatte.

„Clarke, wir sollten darüber reden."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du noch bereden willst, aber ich sehe da keinen Grund, Lexa. Man sollte nie an etwas festhalten, was einen zerstört. Genau das habe ich doch von dir gelernt. Damit ist alles gesagt, was gesagt werden sollte. Gefühle sind Schwäche, wenn man sie lässt."

Als sie sich zu Lexa umwandte, sah Lexa, dass Clarke genau das Gegenteil sagte, als sie dachte. Es war erschreckend. Erschreckend, weil das noch nie vorgekommen war. Clarke sagte immer, was sie dachte, darauf hatte man sich bei ihr verlassen können. Ganz anders als Lexa war sie immer impulsiv gewesen, vertraute auf ihr Bauchgefühl und schämte sich niemals für all das, was sie in einem Moment fühlte. Genau das war es gewesen, was Lexa jeden Tag so sehr an ihr fasziniert hatte. Doch jetzt gerade sah Lexa genau das Gegenteil von der Clarke aus ihrer Erinnerung.  
Lexa sah eine Clarke, die versuchte, vernünftig zu sein und sich nicht von Emotionen leiten zu lassen. Verstand über Liebe. Lexa sah eine Clarke, die sich komplett verändert hatte. Aber allem voran sah sie eine Clarke, die sie zu dem gemacht hatte, was sie jetzt war. Jemand, der Liebe nicht mehr für etwas Wahres hielt – oder vielmehr jemand, der Liebe für Schwäche hielt. Es war alles so deutlich in ihr Gesicht geschrieben, dass Lexa beinahe reflexartig nach Luft schnappen wollte.

„Ich wollte dich nie so weit bringen." - „Was?" - „Dass du so denkst. Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist."

Clarke trat wieder einen Schritt näher zu Lexa und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ihre blauen Augen jetzt wieder seltsam traurig. „Das muss es nicht. Alles passiert aus einem bestimmten Grund und zwar genau dann, wenn wir es am wenigsten erwarten."  
Die Worte hinterließen eine Art seltsames Gefühl bei Lexa. Es waren Worte, die Clarke's Vater immer wieder wiederholt hatte, wenn irgendjemand in seinem Umfeld das Gefühl hatte, dass das Leben ihm mal wieder nur schlechte Karten zuspielte. Lexa hatte ihn das so oft sagen hören, dass seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf gerade wieder präsent wurde. Das letzte Mal, als sie jemanden das hatte sagen hören, war allerdings auf seiner Beerdigung gewesen. Abby hatte es gesagt, als sie gemeinsam am Grab standen.

„Ich will nicht, dass es so zwischen uns ist, Clarke."

Lexa's Handy gab ein leises Klingeln von sich. Costia machte sich bestimmt Sorgen, wo sie so lange blieb. Clarke kam anscheinend zu demselben Entschluss und anstatt Lexa zu antworten, sagte sie: „Du solltest Costia wirklich nicht warten lassen. Sie ist ein toller Mensch." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und ging auf dem Bürgersteig entlang in Richtung ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung mit Raven. Lexa blieb allein zurück und blickte ihr noch lange nach, selbst als Clarke schon nicht mehr zu sehen war, konnte sie den Blick nicht abwenden. Der Schneefall wurde wieder ein wenig dichter, als Lexa sich schlussendlich doch umdrehte und auf den Weg zur Bäckerei machte, die nur zwei Straßen von ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung mit Costia entfernt war.

 _Alles passiert aus einem bestimmten Grund und zwar genau dann, wenn wir es am wenigsten erwarten._


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5: Ich vertraue dir**

Clarke nahm das Telefon in die andere Hand und seufzte tief, bevor sie den Anruf entgegen nahm. „Prinzessin. Ich dachte du schläfst schon wieder oder so, das ist heute schon mein dritter Anruf und du hast dich nicht zurück gemeldet." Eigentlich wollte Clarke gerade gar nichts von ihm sehen oder hören, aber als sie seine besorgte und ruhige Stimme hörte, fühlte sie sich binnen weniger Sekunden so elend, dass sie beinahe weinen wollte. Wieso nur war sie so unehrlich zu allen? Zu Finn, zu Raven, gerade eben sogar zu Lexa aber was am schlimmsten war: zu sich selbst.

Seitdem Lexa zurück war, wusste Clarke, dass sie die letzten Jahre auf etwas aufgebaut hatte, was so keinen Bestand mehr hatte, weil es gelogen war. Sie hatte sich selbst permanent etwas vorgemacht. Das, was sie als Neuanfang und Gefühle für Finn erlebt hatte, wirkte so unreal, dass sie dachte, sie hätte alles nur geträumt und wäre wieder an dem Tag, an dem alles mit Lexa zu Ende gewesen war. Clarke wusste, dass sich an ihrer Verbindung zu Lexa nichts geändert hatte aber sie wusste genauso, dass es jetzt zu spät war, um das ehrlich zu sagen. Wie sollte sie da wieder rauskommen, ohne jegliche andere Personen zu verletzen? Es hing so viel mehr daran als nur das, was sie fühlte. „Clarke?" – „Hm?" – „Bist du noch dran?" – „Ohh.. ja, sorry. Ich war in Gedanken. Ich hab nicht geschlafen eben, ich hab gezeichnet. Du weißt ja, da kann ich manchmal sehr abgelenkt sein." Ihre Stimme war sorglos, ganz normal. Es erstaunte sie selbst, wie gut sie mittlerweile schauspielern konnte, wenn es darum ging, ihre wahren Gefühle zu verbergen. Dabei war gerade das ja niemals ihre Stärke gewesen.  
„Ahh verstehe. Naja ich dachte, dass du vielleicht nach der Spätschicht mit zu mir kommen willst? Ich hab gesehen, dass du heute bei Dr. Bailey assistierst aber vielleicht danach? Wir könnten uns einen schönen Abend machen. Nur wir beide. Nachdem ich ja euren Mädelsabend gestern verpasst habe. Ich habe bestimmt noch irgendeinen Film, den wir gucken könnten…" Unter normalen Umständen war das genau das, was Clarke jetzt gebraucht hätte. Ein Teil von ihr stimmte Finn's Vorschlag sofort zu. _Tu es. Er ist dein Freund. Verbringe Zeit mit ihm. Vergiss Lexa._

„Ich kann nicht, Finn. Ich hab Raven versprochen… mit ihr was zu machen. Ich glaube sie wollte noch… lernen, weil bei ihr nächste Woche diese große OP ansteht. Weißt du die von dem Mann, der eigentlich inoperabel war und jetzt... Naja wie auch immer. Ich glaube sie wollte, dass ich mit ihr da nochmal alle Schritte genauer durchgehe." – „Kann Lexie das nicht machen? Oder Monty? Die sind doch viel mehr in der Neurochirurgie drin, als du. Soll jetzt kein Angriff sein." Clarke hörte beinahe, wie er am anderen Ende der Leitung grinste und sie schloss die Augen. Ihre Ausrede wirkte nicht gerade sehr überzeugend und dessen war sie sich definitiv bewusst. Trotzdem war ihr die Vorstellung, einen Pärchenabend mit Finn zu verbringen so fern, wie noch nie zuvor. Schon allein der Gedanke neben ihm einzuschlafen, bereitete ihr so ein Unbehagen, dass sie überhaupt nicht mehr wusste wohin mit ihren Gefühlen. „Nein Finn, das geht heute echt nicht. Wir sehen uns aber später im Krankenhaus, okay?" – „Hey Clarke?" – „Ja?" – „Ich liebe dich." Clarke schluckte schwer und wartete einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete. „Bis später." Finn merkte nicht, dass sie ihm damit ausgewichen war. Er war nie der sensible Typ gewesen, wenn es um solche Kleinigkeiten ging. Solche Details. _Er ist eben nicht wie sie._

* * *

 _Blumen. Eine Decke und so richtig klischeemäßige Gläser in der Mitte, neben einem Picknickkorb. Lexa hob den Kopf von allem vor ihr und blickte Clarke direkt an._

 _„Sag mir, dass ich nicht träume."_

 _„Du träumst nicht."_

 _Clarke kam zu ihr herüber und lächelte fröhlich, während sie Lexa's Hand nahm und sie zur Decke herüberführte. Sie trug ein unfassbar schönes dunkles Kleid, welches ihr bis zu den Knien reichte und sich ihrem Körper genau anpasste. An der einen Seite hatte es einen kleinen Schlitz, der ein bisschen mehr Bein von Clarke sichtbarmachte. Ihre Haare waren offen aber heute ungewohnt gelockt. Sie war so wunderschön, dass es Lexa die Sprache verschlug. Geführt hatte Clarke sie hoch oben auf die Dachterrasse eines riesigen Gebäudes von Seattle, das hatte sie mittlerweile herausgefunden. Lexa war sich nicht ganz sicher, welches es war, da Clarke ihr ja bis vorhin noch die Augen verbunden hatte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie vermutlich sofort die Flucht ergriffen, aufgrund ihrer Höhenangst, aber das hier war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Zu schön, um nicht jeden Moment davon bedingungslos zu genießen. Es war eine warme Sommernacht, weswegen auch Lexa heute ein Kleid trug, dunkelblau und etwas kürzer als das von Clarke._

 _Erst jetzt, als sie sich neben Clarke auf die Decke setzte, fiel ihr Blick auf etwas anderes kleines, welches neben den Gläsern und auch rund um die Dachterrasse platziert war. Kerzen. Überall Kerzen. Große, kleine. Auf Ständern, in Gläsern. Clarke hatte sie beinahe überall um sie herum platziert, wo Platz war. Lexa konnte gar nicht genug von dem vielen Leuchten bekommen. Für einen Moment vergaß sie, dass sie hier gerade inmitten von Seattle auf einem hohen Dach waren, denn es gab nur sie und Clarke zwischen diesen wunderschön glühenden Lichtern._

 _„Du hast das alles für mich gemacht?", hauchte sie schließlich und wandte sich Clarke wieder zu, die sie während ihres Staunens mit einem immer breiter werdenden Lächeln betrachtet hatte.  
„Ja. Nur für dich."_

 _„Die Kerzen, die Blumen, das alles…"_

 _Wieder kam Lexa aus dem Staunen nicht heraus und ließ ihren Blick schweifen, während sie ihre Finger mit denen von Clarke verschränkte und zu lächeln begann. Jeder andere hätte das unfassbar kitschig gefunden. Zu viel. Aber Lexa liebte es. Ihre kleine Sucht nach Kerzenlichtern jeglicher Art und ihre Liebe zu Blumen in allen Arten und Formen waren ja für Clarke kein Geheimnis mehr._

 _„Es ist wunderschön", fügte sie hinzu und strahlte Clarke an._

 _„Ich wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob du überhaupt bleiben würdest, so hoch wie wir hier sind. Aber ich weiß ja, wie sehr du die Sterne liebst und von wo anders kann man sie wegen der anderen Stadtlichter immer kaum sehen, also meinten mein Dad und Anya beide ich soll dich einfach erstmal herbringen und…"  
Lexa kam näher zu Clarke und stoppte ihre Worte, indem sie sanft ihre Lippen auf Clarke's drückte. Als sie zurückwich, atmete sie zitternd ein, selbst immer noch überwältigt von den vielen Gefühlen, lächelte dann aber und kam wieder auf die Beine, um sich genauer umsehen zu können. Clarke stand hinter ihr auf und ließ Lexa's Hand nicht mal eine Sekunde lang los. Es war zu schön, eine Verbindung mit ihr zu haben. _

_„Solange ich nicht an den Rand der Terrasse muss, bleibe ich auch ohne weitere Überredungskunst hier", meinte Lexa amüsiert und blickte zu Clarke herüber. Als sie ihre Miene sah, wurde sie jedoch wieder etwas ernster. „Was? Muss ich?" Clarke nickte und Lexa biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. Auch versteifte sich ihre Haltung etwas. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, sich an den Rand der Terrasse zu stellen, so hoch oben über Seattle zu blicken, wurde ihr schon schwindelig. Daran konnten auch die Kerzen, Blumen und alles andere nichts ändern. Ehrlich gesagt wusste Lexa nicht einmal, woher diese Angst kam. Jede andere Hürde in ihrem Leben nahm sie problemlos, aber wenn es um Höhen im Größenmaß von 5 Metern und höher ging, dann hörte es bei ihr einfach auf.  
Clarke strich Lexa's Haare zur Seite und küsste ihr auf die schmale Stelle zwischen Schulterblatt und Nacken. _

_„Vertraust du mir?"_

 _„Ich vertraue dir, Clarke."_

 _„Ich weiß wie schwer das für dich ist."_

 _Lexa atmete tief ein und aus und ließ sich von Clarke zum Rand der Terrasse führen. Ihr blieb ziemlich schnell die Luft weg und sie schloss die Augen, um dem Schwindelgefühl zu entkommen. Dieses Mal war es wohl Clarke, die an der Reihe war, eine Panikattacke abzuwenden. Zumindest stellte sie sich direkt hinter Lexa, legte die Hände um ihren Oberkörper und ihr Kinn auf Lexa's Schulter._

 _„Dein Herz schlägt so schnell", murmelte sie in Lexa's Ohr. Die versuchte, sich einfach nur auf Clarke's Stimme zu konzentrieren. Warum tat sie ihr das gerade genau an? Irgendeinen Grund musste Clarke doch haben?_

 _„Bestimmt wegen dir", presste sie mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor und schnappte wieder unkontrolliert nach Luft._

 _„Atme, Lexa."_

 _Wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich ja, dachte Lexa und ließ die Augen weiterhin fest verschlossen._

 _„Atme. Konzentrier dich mal auf mich. Glaub mir, wenn du die Angst überwindest, dann wirst du es lieben."_

 _Das bezweifelte Lexa stark, aber sie wollte Clarke's Vorstellung nicht gleich wieder kaputt machen. Zuerst konzentrierte sich Lexa auf den ruhigen Atem ihrer Freundin. Sie konnte das. Sie musste sich nur ihrem Atem anpassen, dann würde sie gleich ruhiger werden. Clarke begann nun, mit ihrem Finger leicht über Lexa's Handrücken zu streichen, während ihre andere Hand noch immer auf Lexa's Bauch ruhte. Eine Weile standen sie so da und obwohl Lexa noch immer die Augen geschlossen hielt, konnte sie wieder durchatmen._

 _„Öffne die Augen."_

 _Was Lexa sah, war überwältigend. Sie blickte nicht in Richtung Skyline, wie sonst immer, nein, das Gebäude, welches Clarke ausgesucht hatte, schien soweit am Rand der Stadt zu liegen, dass sie von hier aus das Wasser sehen konnte. Keine anderen großen Häuser, keine Stadtlichter, nur das Wasser. Von soweit oben konnte sie zwar die Wellen am Strand unten nicht erkennen, aber das Wasser mal als gesamte große Fläche in Augenschein zu nehmen, war unfassbar schön. Unglaublich. Der Mond spiegelte sich glitzernd in der Wasseroberfläche und selbst die Sterne konnte man von hier aus sehen, wenn man den Blick etwas mehr hob. Erst als Clarke neben sie trat und ihr vorsichtig über die Wange strich, merkte sie, dass sie weinte. Sofort tauchte auf dem Gesicht von Clarke ein erschrockener Gesichtsausdruck auf. Sie dachte wohl, sie wäre zu weit gegangen._

 _„Lexa, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht zwingen, du musst das nicht…"_

 _Im Gegenteil. „Nein Clarke. Das ist es nicht." Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein ehrliches Lächeln, wenn auch unter Tränen, als sie tief einatmete.  
„Man kann von hier aus die Sterne sehen. Man kann sie wirklich sehen."_

 _Clarke's jetzt wieder so selbstbewusstes Lachen erfüllte die Nacht und sie zog Lexa wieder näher zu sich heran._  
 _„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du wirst es lieben."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6: Heimat**

Anya zog ihre Braue hoch und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte. „Ist nicht dein Ernst gerade, oder? Du rufst jetzt sofort Costia an und sagst ihr, wo du bist. Die macht sich doch Sorgen. Ich meine guck dir mal das Wetter an. Du könntest sonst wo verschollen sein." Während Lexa ihren Mantel auf den Haken neben der Eingangstür von ihrer Wohnung hängte, beobachtete sie, wie sich Lexa's Schultern senkten und ihre gesamte Haltung immer mehr in sich zusammensackte. „Lex? Alles okay?"  
Lexa wandte sich letztendlich zu Anya um und über ihre Wangen liefen Tränen. „Was mache ich hier, Anya? Was?" Anya trat auf Lexa zu und zog sie zu sich heran, um ihr über den Rücken zu streichen. Jemanden auf diese Art und Weise zu trösten war nicht wirklich ihre Stärke, aber anders wusste sie sich gerade nicht zu helfen. „Ich weiß nicht. Was ich weiß ist, dass du total durcheinander bist und in diesem Zustand solltest du Costia nicht gegenübertreten. Setz dich. Ich ruf sie für dich an." – „Sie kennt dich doch kaum." – „Wird sowieso Zeit, dass sich das ändert." Mit bestimmten Bewegungen dirigierte sie Lexa zum Sofa ihres kleinen Wohnzimmers und fischte binnen weniger Sekunden ihr Handy aus der Manteltasche.

* * *

Raven nahm den Mundschutz und ihre OP-Haube ab und warf sie in den Müll. Es war immer wieder so unfassbar, wie neugeboren sie sich nach jeder Operation fühlte. Für Raven war das ein Ort, an dem sie einfach funktionieren konnte. Keiner, der sinnlos sprach. Jeder wusste, was hier seine Aufgaben waren und die Abläufe funktionierten einfach. Selbst in Stresssituationen und bei sonstigen Komplikationen wusste Raven, dass man nach einem bestimmten Muster handeln konnte. Es machte Sinn und baute auf ihrem Wissen auf.  
„Gute Arbeit, Dr. Reyes", lobte Dr. Shepherd, als er aus dem OP-Saal trat und ebenfalls seinen Mundschutz abgenommen hatte. „Sehr ruhige Hände. Genauer Blick. Das wird Ihnen in der Neurochirurgie zumindest niemals im Weg stehen." Raven lächelte und nickte ihm zu, als er schließlich ging.

Auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria kam holte Monty zu ihr auf und klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Er war während der Operation oben auf der Galerie gewesen und hatte von dort aus zugesehen. Es machte Raven irgendwie richtig glücklich, dass er – trotzdem er selbst nicht hatte operieren können – sie so bedingungslos unterstützte. Das war aber wohl einfach Monty's Art. Er war für seine Freunde da und irgendwie gönnte er jedem nur das Allerbeste. „Ein Lob von Derek Shepherd. Darauf kannst du dir jetzt echt was einbilden", meinte er gut gelaunt und begleitete sie ein Stück weit. „Ach übrigens… du solltest dir vielleicht nach Feierabend nichts vornehmen. Clarke geht's nicht gut", fügte er dann noch etwas leiser hinzu. Raven seufzte leicht und nickte, als er das erwähnte. „Ist wohl mehr als offensichtlich, unter den jetzigen Umständen." – „Du meinst immer noch, dass es ein Fehler war?" – „Was? Nicht noch mehr um Lexa zu kämpfen? Ganz ehrlich?" Raven pausierte, atmete tief durch und blickte wieder zu ihm rüber.  
„Clarke ist seit Jahren meine beste Freundin und das ist wohl wirklich der größte Fehler, den sie jemals gemacht hat."

* * *

Es vergingen einige Tage in denen Clarke einfach nur versuchte, die alte Struktur in ihrem Leben wiederzufinden. Die Struktur, die ihr Leben gefunden hatte, nachdem Lexa fort gewesen war. Aufstehen, duschen, anziehen, essen, Arbeit, nach Hause, schlafen. Das waren alles Dinge, die sie einfach tun konnte. Dinge, die einen Ablauf hatten, der ihr keine Zeit ließ, zu viel über all ihre Gefühle nachzudenken. Doch ausgerechnet heute war ein so ruhiger Tag im Krankenhaus, dass Clarke sehr viel Leerraum hatte. Sehr viele Aufgaben, die sie im Schlaf verrichten konnte, was ihr wiederum zu viel Zeit ließ, doch nachzudenken. Immer wieder liefen vor ihrem inneren Auge Erinnerungen ab. Erinnerungen an bessere Tage, in denen es selbstverständlich war, morgens neben _ihr_ aufzuwachen und abends auch wieder neben _ihr_ einzuschlafen. Irgendwie kam Clarke über den Tag, auch wenn die Stunden gar nicht vergehen wollten.  
Erst etwa eine Stunde vor Feierabend kam wieder etwas Ablenkung in ihre Arbeit, da sie angepiept wurde, um in der Notaufnahme noch kurzfristig auszuhelfen. Es hatte wohl mehrere kleinere Unfälle gegeben, die vor allem dem Glatteis zu verdanken waren. Für diese Jahreszeit nicht ungewöhnlich. Als sie die ersten kleineren Verletzungen behandelt hatte, kam Clarke wieder in ihren üblichen Arbeitsrhythmus. Die Patientengesichter verschwammen, während sie wie üblich freundlich ihren Smalltalk hielt um erstmal herauszufinden, was passiert war und dann im Anschluss weiter vorzugehen. In der Notaufnahme hatte man immer das Gefühl, dass man wirklich etwas tat, was jetzt in diesem Moment eine Auswirkung hatte. Natürlich war es immer ebenso schön, einen Patienten über lange Zeit zu begleiten und nach und nach die Besserungen zu sehen, doch heute war es auf irgendeine Art und Weise ziemlich erfrischend, den Unterschied sofort zu sehen. Die Patienten kamen mit Schmerzen und gingen häufig deutlich entspannter und manchmal sogar mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
Gerade ging sie zum nächsten Tisch herüber, als ihr Atem stockte. Das war doch ein Witz, oder? Von allen die hier gerade sitzen konnten und von allen die hier gerade die behandelnden Ärzte waren, traf genau sie wieder auf Lexa. Sie hielt sich das Handgelenk und blickte erst auf, als Clarke sich räusperte. Sofort trat eine Art ausweichender Blick auf Lexa's Gesicht. Sie war für Clarke noch immer so leicht zu durchschauen.

„Oh… hey Clarke. Ich kann sicher noch warten, ist kein Problem." Clarke seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sei nicht albern. Ich weiß, wie es hier immer ist. Du wartest garantiert schon lang genug und du hast offensichtlich Schmerzen. Also zeig her." Vorsichtig schob sie den Ärmel von Lexa's Pullover hoch und tastete das Handgelenk ab. Es war deutlich geschwollen und wies an einer Seite sogar eine leicht bläuliche Farbe auf. Obwohl Clarke nur sehr vorsichtig tastete, entging ihr nicht, dass Lexa die Zähne zusammenbiss. Es musste mehr als nur ein wenig wehtun.

* * *

 _„Das ist so typisch."_

 _„Hm?"_

 _„Du spielst immer die Starke."_

 _„Ich will nicht, dass du dir unnötig Sorgen machst."_

* * *

„Wie ist es passiert?", fragte sie und sah auf. Es kostete sie so viel Überwindung, ihre Stimmlage monoton zu halten. Es sollte nicht wieder komisch zwischen ihnen werden.  
Bevor Lexa antworten konnte, übernahm das aber jemand anderes, der Clarke in dieser Situation überraschenderweise ein breites Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberte.  
„Sie meinte sie könnte bei diesem Mistwetter in das Café auf der anderen Seite der Stadt laufen. Kann sich das einer vorstellen? Das sind ja auch nicht mal eben etliche Kilometer Eisfläche. Aber nein, Lexa ist ja befreit von den gefahren glatter Straßen. Lexa ist Superheldin und fliegt einfach."  
Clarke konnte gar nicht anders, als noch breiter zu grinsen, während keine andere als Anya sich so über Lexa's Leichtsinn ausließ – auch wenn die Information über das Café am anderen Ende der Stadt ihre Freude im nächsten Augenblick etwas dämpfte. Sie wusste ja, warum Lexa unbedingt hatte dahingehen wollen, doch dass sie das so schnell tun würde, damit hätte Clarke nicht gerechnet… Bevor sie sich weiter Gedanken machen konnte, fand sie sich jedoch schon in der kurzen aber festen Umarmung der älteren ‚Schwester' von Lexa wieder.  
„Richtig cool dich mal wieder zu sehen, Clarke. Ist echt zu lange her. Und diese echt unschönen Arztkittel stehen dir erstaunlich gut. Wusste ich ja schon immer." – „Find ich auch, Anya. Und danke. Ich fühl' mich echt geehrt." Anya hatte sich echt kaum verändert. Sie war übervorsichtig wenn es um Lexa ging, dreist, direkt, gerade heraus in allem was sie tat und sagte und tief im Herzen noch immer genauso gut wie schon immer. Dass sie da war, half Clarke wirklich, sich wieder ein wenig zu entspannen. Lexa war ganz still geworden als Anya nun immer wieder alte Geschichten herauskramte und Clarke hin und wieder zustimmte und währenddessen Lexa's Handgelenk versorgte.

Schließlich war sie fertig mit dem Anlegen des elastischen Verbands. „Du musst viel kühlen und auf jeden Fall sehr schonen, wenn du das irgendwie einplanen kannst." Mit einem tiefen Atemzug strich sie noch einmal über den Verband. „Ich meine das ernst, Lexa." In dem Moment blickte Clarke das erste Mal wieder zu der anderen auf, um ihr deutlich zu machen, wie wichtig ihre Anweisungen wirklich für die Genesung waren. Sofort sah sie, dass Lexa Tränen in den Augen hatte. Anya war das scheinbar noch nicht aufgefallen, denn sie redete munter weiter über den letzten Familienabend der Griffins, bei dem sie auch eingeladen gewesen war, nur um im Anschluss ihr Handy zu checken. Clarke hörte gar nicht mehr richtig zu, sondern blickte Lexa nur weiterhin an. „Es wird alles wieder gut, ich weiß es", formte sie mit den Lippen und Lexa nickte einmal zaghaft als Antwort, bevor ihre harte Miene zurückkehrte und sie aufstand. „Ich werd' mich dran halten, versprochen, Dr. Griffin", überspielte sie ihren Schmerz gekonnt mit einem erzwungenen Lacher und entzog Clarke erst dann ihre Hand langsam. Clarke war gar bewusst gewesen, dass sie sie noch immer hielt. Das wiederum war aber Anya sofort aufgefallen, denn sie zog die Braue hoch und blickte Clarke von der Seite an. Sie war taktvoll genug, nichts dazu zu sagen. _Will ich ihr auch geraten haben._  
„Lasst uns mal demnächst wieder zu dritt einen Abend verbringen. Oder von mir aus auch mit deiner Mum, Clarke, falls sie Zeit findet", schlug Anya vor und legte Lexa eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Und ich passe auf, dass sie alles genau so macht, wie du gesagt hast."

Clarke nickte zustimmend und verzog leicht die Lippen, als sie spürte, dass Lexa sie schon wieder anstarrte. Sie kam nicht drum herum, sich dadurch einfach irgendwie besser zu fühlen. Lexa interessierte es noch immer, was Clarke dachte und was sie tat und sie konnte ihren Blick noch immer nicht abwenden. Das war irgendwie schmeichelnd. _Nur leider kann es so nicht mehr sein._

* * *

„Kannst du mir bitte einfach sagen, was los ist?" – „Costia, ich… es tut mir leid." – „Es tut dir leid? Erst benimmst du dich super komisch, dann kommst du nicht nach Hause und bleibst grundlos bei Anya und jetzt muss ich von Harper erfahren, dass du eben hier in der Notaufnahme warst? Lexa ich bin nicht irgendjemand. Ich bin deine Freundin. Du musst mir endlich sagen, was los ist, bitte!"

Clarke zog sich hinter die Ecke des Flurs zurück und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie sollte weder hier sein, noch sollte sie dem Gespräch lauschen, doch gerade war sie einfach wie versteinert.

„Es ist nichts." Still ausatmend verlagerte Clarke ihr Gewicht auf das andere Bein und schloss die Augen, während sie ihren Kopf an die Wand lehnte. Offensichtlich log Lexa, denn wie sie gerade sprach – das war absolut nicht ihre Art. Aber auch Costia hatte schon einige Zeit mit Lexa verbracht und kannte sie anscheinend sehr gut.  
„Lexa bitte. Ich kann das nicht glauben. Das bist nicht du." Ihre Stimme flehte jetzt regelrecht.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde Clarke unsanft zurückgezogen, weiter rein in den Flur, an dessen Wand sie gerade noch gelehnt hatte. „Du solltest da nicht lauschen, Clarke." Anya. Mit einem Café in der einen und Clarke's Arm in der anderen Hand postierte sie sich vor Clarke und hatte ihre undurchdringlich strenge Miene aufgesetzt. Sie schaffte es immer wieder, dass man sich einfach furchtbar ertappt fühlte. Vor allen Dingen in der jetzigen Situation mehr als unangenehm. Doch Anya's Mundwinkel zuckte im nächsten Augenblick in die Höhe. „Schätze ich sollte Lexa trotzdem mal retten."

* * *

 _„Das heißt du magst sie?"_

 _„Naja… sie ist zwar schlau aber ziemlich impulsiv wenn du mich fragst. Und sie reißt furchtbar schlechte Witze, wenn sie nervös wird."_

 _„Anya."_

 _„Sie liebt dich, Lexa. Sie liebt dich wirklich. Also was erwartest du denn von mir zu hören? Ja natürlich mag ich sie. Wie könnte ich auch nicht? Alles was ich für dich immer wollte, war ein normales, schönes Leben und eine richtige Familie. Eine Heimat."_

 _„Du bist doch meine Familie."_

 _Anya verzog die Mundwinkel leicht. Jetzt bloß nicht weinen, das wäre ja noch schöner. Dennoch konnte sie nicht anders, als Lexa eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln zu schenken. Wie die Kleine es einfach immer wieder zustande brachte, ihr Herz so richtig zum Schmelzen zu bringen.  
„Natürlich sind wir das. Aber ich meine eine richtige Heimat. Wir haben das über die Jahre super gut hinbekommen. All den Mist einfach so weggehauen. Und ohne dich wär ich wohl oft ziemlich in die schiefen Bahnen geraten. Aber ganz ehrlich, Lex? Ich habe dich noch nie so glücklich gesehen wie heute Abend bei den Griffins."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7: Kerzenlicht**

Harper legte das kleine Mädchen zurück in ihr Bett und lächelte selig, als die Mutter des Neugeborenen, Mrs. Miller, wieder an ihre Seite trat. „Wir haben einen Namen ausgesucht", erzählte sie und strahlte ihren Mann an, der zustimmend nickte. Harper wandte ihren Blick vom Kinderbett ab und strich sich über den Kittel. „Wirklich? Und wie wird sie heißen?" – „Ihr Name ist Harper-Arizona Miller. Denn das wird sie immer daran erinnern, dass es zwei Ärztinnen mit diesem Namen waren, die ihr das Leben gerettet haben."

Die Worte der Mutter verursachten schlagartig eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem ganzen Körper. Das kleine Mädchen würde ihren Namen und den von Arizona tragen, ihnen zu Ehren. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es ist eine unglaubliche Ehre…" – „Harper, kommst du mal bitte?" Das war Arizona. Dr. Robbins. Sie sollte sie nicht warten lassen. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln verabschiedete sie sich vorerst von den Millers und ging rüber zu ihrer Oberärztin. „Ich wollte dich ungerne gerade da wegrufen, aber bitte geh mal rüber in den Lagerraum und sieh nach Dr. Fields." Sofort machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend breit. „Costia? Was ist denn mit ihr?" – „Wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich mir wahrscheinlich weniger Sorgen machen. Aber sie ist einfach momentan nicht bei der Sache. Dr. Altman hat sie heute von den wichtigen Herz-Thorax-Sachen abgezogen und sie hierher geschickt, weil sie dachte, dass Costia hier auf andere Gedanken kommen könnte aber scheinbar ist dem nicht so." Harper biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte nachdenklich. Sie wusste ja, worum es vermutlich ging. Dass es zwischen Costia und Lexa in letzter Zeit schwieriger geworden war, war kein Geheimnis, aber ob sie unbedingt gerade mit ihr darüber reden wollte? Trotzdem hatte Arizona Recht – sie konnte sie jetzt nicht einfach so sich selbst überlassen.

Langsam ging Harper zum Lagerraum und klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür. Keine Antwort. „Costia? Ich bin's, Harper. Bist du da drin?" Noch immer keine Antwort. Sie öffnete die Tür und schlüpfte hinein, nur um sie kurz darauf wieder hinter sich zu schließen. Der Raum war relativ dunkel, da kaum Tageslicht herein kam und niemand das Licht eingeschaltet hatte. Und dort in der Ecke neben einem der Schränke saß Costia auf dem Boden. Sie wirkte vollkommen mitgenommen, hatte die Knie an den Körper gezogen und starrte mit müden Augen gerade aus. Mist.  
„Hey Cos, was ist denn los? Du siehst aus, als hättest du mindestens eine Woche nicht mehr geschlafen."

Costia bewegte erst jetzt den Kopf ein wenig und ihr Blick sagte Harper, dass sie damit wahrscheinlich gar nicht so falsch lag. So hübsch das Mädchen vor ihr auch immer war – heute wirkte sie einfach komplett neben der Spur und so kaputt wie noch nie. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf Costia's Arm und drückte ihn leicht. „Sie will Abstand. Sie ist zu ihrer Schwester gezogen und sagt mir, dass es nicht an mir liegt. Was liegt nicht an mir? Was? Ich ziehe hier nach Seattle mit meiner absolut wunderschönen Freundin, mit der ich seit Jahren glücklich bin und kaum sind wir hier, ändert sie sich um 180 Grad? Ich verstehe nichts von allem, was sie macht, gar nichts. Das ist nicht mehr meine Lexa."

„Ich weiß, Costia, ich weiß." Harper biss sich auf die Zunge und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie jetzt sagen konnte. Zwar war sie immer jemand, der Harmonie über alles stellte, aber ob gerade sie die Richtige war, die man bei Beziehungsproblemen wie diesen fragen konnte, war eine andere Sache.  
„Glaub mir wenn ich sage, dass wir alle momentan nicht mehr so wirklich durchblicken. Dass Lexa wieder hierher zurückkommt… damit hatte irgendwie keiner gerechnet. Gar keiner." – „Das heißt es hat wirklich was mit Seattle zu tun. Mit Seattle und mit Clarke."  
 _Es wird Zeit, dass sie jemand aufklärt über alles, was damals war. Sie verdient die Wahrheit._

„Ja. Es hat definitiv mit Clarke zu tun."

* * *

Einige Wochen später …

* * *

„Was heißt das, sie wohnen nicht mehr zusammen?" Raven musterte Clarke argwöhnisch von der Seite, als sie die Fischstäbchen zum wiederholten Male in der Pfanne wendete und den Herd schließlich abstellte. „Ja genau das heißt es. Lexa wohnt momentan bei Anya." – „Ist nicht dein Ernst? Ich dachte das war nur für ein paar Tage." – „Doch. Ich hab das vor einigen Wochen als Lexa in der Notaufnahme war selbst mitbekommen und gestern meinte Octavia, dass das wohl noch immer so ist." Clarke wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie eine Mitschuld trug, obwohl sie gar nichts gemacht hatte. Es fühlte sich so seltsam an, weil sie sich bis vor einem Monat noch gefreut hätte, so etwas zu hören. Jetzt war alles anders, weil Clarke Costia kennengelernt hatte und weil sie sie wirklich mochte. Jeder mochte Costia, weil sie ein herzensguter Mensch und eine wirklich loyale Freundin war. Sie verdiente es nicht, verletzt zu werden. Weder sie, noch Finn, wenn man es genau nahm. „Costia tut mir leid." Raven hielt erneut inne und zog eine Braue hoch. Es war einer ihrer ‚Dein Ernst gerade?'-Blicke, aber tatsächlich war das hier Clarke mehr als ernst. „Wirklich, Raven. Sie tut mir leid. Niemand verdient es, so im Unwissen gelassen zu werden. Ich meine gestern hat sie Lexa im Krankenhaus nochmal zur Rede gestellt… also weißt du, als Lexa wegen ihrem Handgelenk nochmal zur Kontrolle da war. Lexa hat ihr nicht mal annähernd eine Erklärung gegeben. Sie hat einfach nur nochmal gesagt, dass Costia nichts falsch gemacht hat. Ja klasse. An Costia's Stelle würde ich durchdrehen. Da wäre es mir ja fast lieber, wenn ich etwas gemacht hätte. Weißt du irgendwas. Dann hätte man wenigstens einen Grund sich selbst die Schuld für alles zu geben, aber so?"

Clarke seufzte auf und stellte die Teller auf den Tisch, bevor sie das Besteck aus der Schublade nahm und schon einmal den Topf voll Kartoffelbrei auf einen der Untersetzer abstellte. Anschließend nahm sie noch zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank über der Spüle und schenkte etwas Wasser in beide.

Raven nahm die Pfanne vom Herd und platzierte sie auf dem zweiten Untersetzer auf dem Tisch. „Darf ich ehrlich zu dir sein, Clarke?" Clarke blickte vom Einschenken auf und fand sich konfrontiert mit Raven's direktem Blick wieder. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und lehnte jetzt wieder am Herd. Das konnte nun wirklich unangenehm werden. Raven war ziemlich gut darin, einem die Wahrheit zu sagen, vor allem dann, wenn man sie absolut nicht hören wollte. „Sag es einfach", bat Clarke, wohl wissend, dass Raven es ihr sowieso im Laufe der nächsten Tage nicht vorenthalten hätte.

„Guck dir bitte das alles an. Du und Lexa. Ihr bringt damit nicht nur euer Leben durcheinander. Denk doch mal an Finn und Costia. Weißt du wie mies sie sich fühlen werden, wenn sie rausfinden, dass sie von vorne herein nur zweite Wahl waren? Nein, du lässt mich jetzt ausreden, denn das was ich sage, ist die absolute Wahrheit. Du weißt genau, dass das mit der zweiten Wahl stimmt." Raven atmete tief durch während Clarke den Mund wieder schloss und sie ausreden ließ. _Sie hat Recht._ „Ich habe heute mit Costia geredet. Eigentlich wollte ich dir das nicht sagen, aber du lässt mir ja keine Wahl. Sie will sich von Lexa trennen, weil sie sich schon denken kann, was abgeht. Sie hat gesagt, ich zitiere: ‚Bevor es in Lügen zu Ende geht.' Da sie ohnehin schon kaum mehr miteinander reden. Und ganz ehrlich Clarke, genau das wird auch passieren, wenn du und Lexa nicht endlich euren scheiß Stolz oder was auch immer es ist überwindet und miteinander redet. Sagt euch, was verdammt nochmal damals falsch gelaufen ist. Es ist Jahre her. Schreit euch gegenseitig an, macht euch Vorwürfe aber bitte, bitte sagt euch endlich ehrlich ins Gesicht, dass ihr euch noch liebt, damit diese ganze Verwirrung und das alles endlich ein Ende hat. Damit wirklich alle damit abschließen können."

Clarke zitterte, ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder und verbarg das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Die Tränen kamen von ganz allein. Es stimmte ja. Clarke hatte es schon am ersten Abend in der Bar gemerkt, als Lexa sie angesehen hatte. Als sie ihr hinterhergekommen war und alles plötzlich wieder an seinen Platz gerückt war. Nur eine Berührung, ein Blick. Sie liebte Lexa wie am ersten Tag. Ihr Herz hatte regelrecht geschrien bei Lexa's Anblick. Die Sehnsucht nach Lexa war so stark, dass Clarke überhaupt nicht mehr gewusst hatte, wohin. Und genau das würde immer so sein. Wenn es so einfach wäre, ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein. Seit wann zögerte sie so? Ihr Herz hatte sie doch schon immer geleitet. Damals zu Lexa und jetzt tat es das wieder. Warum fiel es Clarke so schwer, ihr altes Ich wieder zu finden? _Weil es noch immer so weh tut.  
_  
„Jeder kann es sehen. Jeder. Selbst Finn. Er hat letzten Samstag nicht ein einziges Mal in Frage gestellt, warum du eine Auszeit willst, Clarke. Nicht ein Mal. Das hast du doch selbst gesagt. Und genau das ist euer Problem. Oder eher deins. Immer willst du alles für alle Recht machen, dabei bist du doch nicht die Einzige, die genau weiß, was los ist." Raven hockte sich vor ihr hin und legte ihre Hände auf Clarke's Knie. „Clarke, du musst mit ihr reden. Du musst einfach."

* * *

 _„Ich nehme Lexa in mein Team", verkündete Jake Griffin und hob die Hand. Lexa klatschte ein und grinste Clarke fröhlich über den Tisch hinweg an. „Denn so ein Superteam wie uns kann man gar nicht schlagen. Hat man ja beim letzten Spieleabend gesehen. Ihr wart genau genommen machtlos." Raven legte das Spielbrett gerade hin und funkelte ihm ehrgeizig wie immer entgegen. „Achja? Da sei dir mal nicht so sicher. Anya und ich werden euch dieses Mal mehr als nur platt machen." – „Oh ja verdammt, das werden wir. Und wenn wir es nicht sind, dann das Badass Mutter-Tochter Team." Anya wies mit der Hand auf Abby und Clarke und die ließen ihre Fäuste gerade gegeneinander stoßen. „War ja klar, dass du wieder meine Freundin beschlagnahmst", kommentierte Clarke schließlich die Worte ihres Vaters und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Naja, solange ihr beide noch nicht verheiratet seid, muss ich doch ausnutzen, sie noch in meinem Team haben zu können. Später heißt es dann immer ‚Ehepartner zusammen' und dann muss ich ja Abby zurücknehmen." Seine Stimme klang so, als war das eine ganz schlimme Idee, doch seine Augen funkelten gewohnt warm und amüsiert. Abby bewarf ihn kurzerhand mit einem Kissen. Keiner konnte sich dem Lachen entziehen._

 _In diesem Moment des Glücks fing Clarke erneut Lexa's Blick auf und ihr Herz schlug in gewohnter Weise schneller beim Anblick vom Leuchten in den Augen ihrer Freundin. Lexa war gerade so glücklich, dass sie es regelrecht in sich selbst spüren konnte. Es war als wäre ihr ganzer Körper in solchen Momenten nur auf Lexa ausgerichtet. Sobald sie lachte, sie ansah oder Ähnliches, schlug Clarke's Herz vor Freude gleich mit. Genau das Gleiche passierte auch jedes Mal, wenn Lexa den Raum betrat, in dem Clarke gerade war. Ihre Anwesenheit änderte immer die ganze Atmosphäre. Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass es nach der ersten Verliebtheit vergehen würde, aber das war es nie. Alles an Lexa brachte sie in Bewegung. Bewegte sich Lexa, bewegte sie sich automatisch mit. Wie Magneten._

 _„Und da wir so ein unglaublich unschlagbares Team sind, werden wir euch natürlich den Vortritt lassen. So als kleinen Vorsprung sozusagen", verkündete Lexa gespielt großzügig und schob die Würfel zu Clarke's Mum rüber._

 _„Ach, was haben wir für ein Glück mit unserer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter, was Abby?", meinte Jake und legte einen Arm um Lexa, um sie einmal zu drücken. Lexa strahlte wie ein kleines Mädchen an Weihnachten und steckte sogar Anya jetzt damit an._

 _Sie ist wie ein kleines Kerzenlicht. Wo auch immer sie ist, findet man sich gerne zusammen, da das Licht nicht nur funkelnd leuchtet und einen schönen Schein auf den Gesichtern jedes Anwesenden hinterlässt, sondern trotz seiner kleinen Größe Wärme verteilt, wenn man es lässt. Es trotzt den kältesten Temperaturen und oftmals sogar dem stärksten Wind. Hoffentlich bleibt mir das Licht für immer, dachte Clarke und lächelte erneut in sich hinein._


End file.
